The Long Road To Eden
by victimofmywoes
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Uchiha Corporations go broke and Sasuke decides to commit suicide, there is a certain blond who can help him. But there is something he wants...
1. Saving Me

_**A/N: This is the beta'ed version. I am very thankful to 80X18 for taking the pains to beta it. You're a sweetheart 80X18! Anyway, continue reading. Would love know your views on this. Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 1: Saving Me_

_

* * *

_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a calm and almost _amused _voice halted Uchiha Sasuke's brooding contemplation as he stood dangerously close to a cliff he had originally planned to jump off.

Sasuke turned to glare at the source of interruption that disrupted his musings of his most crucial life and death moment. A man of roughly his own age smirked back at him with the brightest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. The intruder had a mop of untamed blond hair and extremely tanned skin. The man was leaning against the rocks with a lit cigarette clamped between even white teeth.

The Uchiha glared at him and said in an annoyed tone, "I don't recall asking you for your opinion about this activity that I'm going to indulge in. Honestly I couldn't give a rat's ass about a stranger like you. Speaking of which, since we are both strangers I'd rather you scoot off and leave me alone."

Upon hearing this the blond only smirked harder and as he dragged a puff of his cigarette he moved towards the raven.

"Honestly, I have better things to do besides trying to talk you out of suicide, which isn't only excruciatingly painful, but I'm afraid to say it's quite lame since there will be that 1 percent chance that you might not actually die but get stuck in between some rocks and loathe yourself and your sheer sense of stupidity for bringing this on yourself," he remarked in a calm and amused voice, whist peering down at the dangerous cliff below.

"Besides you really seem to think that you've lost everything don't you? I can in a way understand what you're going through, but in all honesty, just ask yourself is it the end?" the blond asked as he began to walk away.

Behind him, the Uchiha tried to absorb everything that had just transpired and quickly regaining his wits, he ran after the mysterious stranger. There was something he needed to clear up.

After catching up with him, he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and turned him around. "You spoke like you know my dilemma," Sasuke said, in a bored yet inquisitive manner as if trying to appease the other man. After all it wouldn't be a matter of surprise if this man knew about him since he was so famous.

"Of course I know about you. Why, you're Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the founder of Uchiha Corporation, the late Uchiha Fugaku. You're twenty-five years old and according to _Variety, _the last person you dated was the famous actress turned model, Haruno Sakura but it didn't last long," he said sympathetically and continued, "You have my apologies on that. Furthermore, coming to the point, the Uchiha Corporation's biggest rival to date is Hyuuga Group of Companies, which is owned by none other than the billionaire Hyuuga Hiashi. However, the reigns of the companies lies in the hands of your former batch mate, Hyuuga Neji and Hiashi's own daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke stood staring passively at the man neither encouraging nor discouraging the man to continue.

The blond continued anyway, "Coming back to the Uchiha topic, Uchiha Corporation's power and influence began to deteriorate exactly on the 17th of April, 2006 when the most influential member, the backbone or your elder brother Uchiha Itachi resigned from his post as Managing Director. Owing to his failing health, your father was in no condition to return back to the business and so the entire pressure fell upon his youngest son who was finishing his education in some fancy college," he said.

Sasuke digested his words as the man continued, "You were bound by your family obligations and took over the management of the business. But soon your lack of experience got to the Board Members namely Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru and some more that were waiting for a chance to profit from the organization. They compelled you into seeing in the wrong direction and make foolish decisions which ultimately lead to the Corporation's downfall.

Itachi tried to step in then and make amends but, apparently it was too late for the stumbling company to stand upright again. The roots had already been destroyed making Uchiha Corporation sink faster than the Titanic. You felt overburdened with guilt for the shame you brought upon your glorious empire and now you're compelled into doing what you are about to do. Am I right?" he asked, quirking an inquiring brow and taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

Sasuke vaguely tried to figure out why he was listening to this. The man was a fucking stranger for crying out loud! But then, he needed to know what was being said about him behind his back. He needed that fuel to foster his fire and make his will as strong as iron. Dying was the only solution he had.

As Sasuke turned around without another word he decided, yes death would be the right solution his peace and home to resort to.

Behind him, the quiet voice interjected. "You think death is the ultimate solution, don't you? You really think running away will change everything? Will you be able to find peace? Will you be able to look your father in the eye when you meet him in the afterlife? Have you ever considered going there and fighting than running away? Have you thought that if there was a possibility that you could bring back time would you change your past?"

Sasuke turned and replied in a chilly voice, "I don't dream about hypothetical situations that only exist in the figments of a writer's imagination. And anyway I don't understand why I'm even talking to you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Sasuke turned on his heel and began striding back the cliff when the tanned hand stopped him.

"What if I have the situation that isn't hypothetical? What if you can really go back? What if I could help you revive your company and help it reach the top?" he asked.

The raven smirked. "And what do you want in return? Fifty percent of the shares? The entire Uchiha Corporation under your name? Name the price you want in return for your little _help_."

The blond smiled and turned away. He spoke with a steel voice that reeked with contempt and hatred, "My destination is merely a milestone in the journey of your success. You seek power, fame, and the Uchiha glory back. I merely seek revenge. Destruction of the Hyuuga Group of Companies."

He turned with dead finality towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked completely shocked. "You didn't just say what I thought you did. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Destroy Hyuuga. Run them out of competition. Kill them. That's my goal and for that I am willing to help you with everything I have," he replied and moved closer to Sasuke, so close that his breath was ghosting over Sasuke's ear, making goose bumps rise on his pale skin.

The man's voice was filled with such hate and contempt that Sasuke almost stumbled. Absentmindedly, Sasuke asked, "What is the catch?"

For a moment the blond looked confused. "Catch? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking. "For starters, I don't even know your name, who you are, what you do, or anything at all. And you jump out of the blue and ask me to help you destroy a company that is _way_ out of my league and you're willing to help me? No thanks. If anything, I don't wish to let my sorry ass go to jail and humiliate myself more. Please just let me be. Thanks -'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a Manager in the Sales Department of Hashirama Pharmaceuticals. I have no bad record, I'm a legal citizen and if you wish to know more about me you can ask later. But in all honesty, I'm the good guy. And I need you as much as you need me. So do we have a deal?"

Sasuke thought this over for a second.

He didn't really have anything left to lose now did he? Swiftly and very resolutely he took the hand that the other man offered and taking a deep breath Sasuke said, "I have to be the biggest fool in the world, but I believe you Uzumaki. So, when do we have to get started on this ordeal?"


	2. Laying Down the Foundation

Chapter 2: Laying Down the Foundation

_**A/N: This is the beta'ed version. I'm very thankful once again to 80X18 who beta'ed it. **_

_**Would love to hear your views on this. Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"So how are we going to get started on this deranged mission to restore the Uchiha Corporation?" Sasuke asked as he sat across from Naruto in the living room of the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto seemed to have been expecting this question. He took a deep puff of his cigarette, cracked a smile at the raven and said, "Uchiha, I have it all planned. The funds, the manpower, the right contacts, you name it and there is nothing I can't provide. But the funds that I can help you attain won't be sufficient. If we were to go over your accounts, is there any money that the market owed you? Any fictitious assets, loans given out, any money lying around that could be used? Think back, try and recall because every penny counts."

Sasuke brooded over this silently. Money in the market; he tried to think about any company that dealt with Uchiha Corporations and had some funds due to be paid. Finally he said, "I think Momochi Enterprises owed Uchiha Corporations roughly 1 million dollars and apart from this, I have personal shares in the market that could sum up to 1.5 million."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's great. And I almost forgot, there are a few people I want you to meet. They're potential investors who are willing to invest in Uchiha Corporations."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and asked, "So these people will buy my stock so that they can take me over or probably propose a merger?"

Naruto looked shocked and a little insulted at the conclusion the raven had drawn. In a clipped and withdrawn tone he remarked, "As a matter of fact, they totally oppose the idea of buying you company." Very casually in a flippant tone he added, "You don't trust me, do you, Uchiha? These people only wish to buy your stock enough to gain seats on the Board of Directors. They are people who have the same motive as me, to throw Hyuuga out of business."

Sasuke studied Naruto over the rim of his glass of bourbon. The man had indeed thought everything inside out. Besides being compulsively handsome he was intelligent too. He studied the blonde's features.

Cerulean eyes that glinted with meaning and a purpose; a straight nose that spoke of domination and his mouth. With a sigh, Sasuke realized the blonde's mouth was an indulgence. His lips were a sinful invitation of touch and taste and suddenly he had an urge to lean over and taste those lips for himself. So caught was he in his reverie that it took a moment for him to absorb what Naruto was saying.

"Do I have something on my mouth?" the blond asked self-consciously. Sasuke blushed and shook his head in denial.

Yes he had to admit to himself. Naruto _was_ extremely handsome.

"Oh okay, as I was saying..." the blond continued to rant out the strategy and Sasuke at once started paying attention. So far, Naruto had come up with a very smart and strong strategy. According to the man, if things worked out in their favor, within six months Uchiha Corporations would be back in the game.

Of course there were little loose ends here and there that demanded serious work but ultimately the ball would be rolling in his court.

Later, when Naruto departed, Sasuke went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Leaning against the sink, he thought of the blond. He couldn't help but think about the way Naruto was as a person. Everything about the man pulled him to Sasuke like a magnet. His face, his voice that was passionate and filled with conviction. His toned and defined body that promised temptation.

It was ironic, he thought. The world knew everything about him and yet nothing at all. They knew nothing about the man Uchiha Sasuke was but they knew about all his tawdry affairs. To them business men were all alike. Straight, driven squanders who were nothing but Playboys.

Their main interests lay in dating stupid cover girls who had brains as much as they had flab and were willing to share themselves in front of the whole world to see. It disgusted Sasuke. It was true that he had had his share of their fancy faces on public displays but that was only because it was a requirement in the role he had to play; just a mere facade to protect the family name.

If truth be told, Sasuke _hated _women. He just couldn't _stand _them. They were loud and obnoxious and annoying. Instead he preferred men. Logical, straight-forward, and calm, they understood him and never pushed or got touchy feely or emotional.

He did not want a relationship. It made things awkward and troublesome. Hence, he got them when the need arose and once the job was done, they were quickly disposed off.

And now that Naruto became a man that Sasuke needed, Sasuke would do his damn hardest to get him and soon because the sooner the itch got scratched, the faster he would be able to concentrate on his business.

Three days later, Sasuke found himself to be surprisingly nervous as he paced in his office before the meeting that was due with the "New Board" that Naruto wanted Sasuke to meet. His pacing heart plummeted when Naruto walked in and asked Sasuke to accompany him to the conference room since it was time for the meeting and the members arrived. Sasuke nodded and began to walk with the blond whilst briefly discussing the agenda.

The duo walked into the conference room and Naruto immediately took to greeting the people standing around the table. He began to introduce them one by one to Sasuke. He moved to his left where a man stood with spiky white hair and a face partially clothed. His nose was buried in a book that had a hideous orange jacket.

As soon as he saw Naruto approach, the book disappeared in a flash in what Sasuke could only assume to be the inner pocket of the black suit the man wore. Naruto pointed at the man and said, "Hatake Kakashi, owner of the publishing house that manufactures the Icha Icha bestsellers and a close friend."

Next, he moved to a man of roughly his own age who had sharp molars sticking out and what appeared to be two red triangles tattooed on both his cheeks. "Inuzuka Kiba. Don't go on his looks; he is a fucking man that has an obsession for dogs and owns the famous Inuzuka Vaccines Company. Not only does his family own the largest chain of veterinarian hospitals in the country, but he's another very close friend of mine," Naruto smiled warmly and patted Kiba on the back.

Next, the man Naruto moved towards had his face partially covered in the jacket he wore and dark glasses perched on top of his nose. The glasses covered his eyes entirely. It seemed to Sasuke that the man was trying to hide his eyes. Naruto introduced him as Aburame Shino, a bug specialist. "And not just any normal bug, Shino here has done a research on more than four thousand different types of bugs," said Naruto.

Sasuke shuddered lightly.

Naruto moved towards the fat man in the group. The man looked like he wished he were someplace other than this. He was chewing on a gum it seemed. "On a diet are you Chouji? How is the restaurant doing by the way?" Naruto asked. The man smiled and said that it was doing just fine and invited Naruto over for dinner.

Finally, Naruto approached the last man left.

The man had shaggy brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes that looked completely uninterested to such a level that the man appeared _bored. _"Ah! Finally. Sasuke this is Nara Shikamaru, my best friend. His father owns the local daily news and Shikamaru is the Chief Editor. He's lazy as hell but with the IQ of a prodigy."

Naruto's voice had the sweetest and the most pompous tone and he had casually slipped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru seemed completely unperturbed, too used to the gesture to comment. The man huffed and mumbled something about "troublesome meetings" as Naruto returned to his place.

"So we all know why we've gathered here. This is how we will go about it…" and soon the company plans were laid out in front of the board members who listened attentively and gave some very clever stipulations of their own that made some daunting tasks relatively easy.

"So far so good," thought Naruto, hours later as he sat in his office and planned the next step. Now all that was needed was the financial backup he had promised Sasuke and the manpower to fuel the production wheels and set them moving. He would get there, he resolved.

Now was the time to get his revenge. Now was the time to take things to a new level.


	3. Wings of Time

**Chapter 3: Wings of Time**

**A/N: Now the beta'ed version courtesy 80X18! **

**Would love to know your views on this version!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, Naruto, you wished to see me?" inquired Jiraiya as he sat across from Naruto and Sasuke in his cabin.

Jiraiya was in his late fifties with white hair that flowed down his back, reaching almost his waist and equally white eyebrows that were lifted in question as he surveyed the two men seated across from him.

Naruto looked up at him and in a childish tone said, "Old man, you have been too busy to come and visit me haven't you?"

Jiraiya looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "You see. I've been rather busy at the bank…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and replied, "Don't lie to me old man! I know the exact reason of your absence from my life. Anyway, I am not here to talk about that." He turned to Sasuke and continued, "I want you to meet someone. Old man this is Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke this is my uncle Jiraiya."

The two men shook hands politely.

"As I explained to you over the phone, my friend Sasuke here is the owner of Uchiha Corporations and is badly in need of funds. Ne, old man…will your bank be willing to be his financial backer?"

Jiraiya studied the raven and with a scowl he replied, "Naruto, I can't possibly do that. Uchiha Corporations went almost bankrupt and-"

Naruto cut him off with his hand, "We know about that. But old man I told you that what happened previously was not Sasuke's fault. He only became the lamb for the slaughter."

"But that's not enough reason to believe that history won't repeat itself. Is it?" Jiraiya shot back at Naruto.

Naruto looked like he was valiantly struggling to control his temper. "Old man what should I do to convince you that your money will be in safe hands and that the bank will not undergo any loss?"

Jiraiya studied both Naruto and Sasuke momentarily. "Naruto you've been doing business with us for ten years now. If you're willing to guarantee for Uchiha here, then I may talk to the Board about becoming your backer. But that's the only thing I can do. Remember, the final decision will be the Board's to make. Not mine."

Naruto nodded, understanding and he quickly signed the form as nominee.

"Fine," Jiraiya spoke as he stood up, "I'll see what I can do. But seeing your name there Uzumaki, the task shouldn't be too tedious." He winked at Naruto as the duo got to their feet. "You know Shizune fancies you and she practically rules the Board."

He turned to Sasuke and smiled softly. "Make Fugaku proud. I know you can do that. In fact, I know for certain you will do that. Give this your all."

Upon hearing those words, something constricted in the raven's chest. He felt a lump form in his throat and nodded quietly. Sasuke shook the man's hand and walked out with Naruto following in his wake.

The blond sighed loudly. He turned to Sasuke and said, "That went well huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke was still reeling from the weird thoughts in his chest to actually respond at first and so he dumbly nodded. He could still hear the old man's words echoing in his ears. _"Make Fugaku proud. I know you can do that. In fact, I know for certain you will do that. Give this your all." _

He could feel his heart beat erratically; it wasn't the first time he had heard those words.

* * *

_Fugaku Uchiha lay in his four-poster bed surrounded by his family. Mikoto sat on the foot of the bed with her husband's hand clasped tightly in hers. Beside her stood the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi with his head bowed and a sincere and sad expression on his face. _

_Sasuke stood facing the window of his parents' bedroom, gazing outside absently. He rubbed the tensed muscles of his neck and returned his hands into his trouser pockets. They all knew that the time for the head of the family was drawing to an end. _

_Fugaku knew it too since he called for his sons in a faint whisper. Upon hearing their father's call, the two immediately stood up and went to kneel beside the dying man. Even in death, the arrogant face did not crumble; it was the same, expressionless with a scowl marring the handsome features of their father. And when he spoke his tone did not change from his quiet commanding one that had drilled etiquette into them since their birth. _

"_Itachi and Sasuke, I know I have always been strict with you, made to abide my bidding. But that was never to impress my authority upon you. It was instead to groom you into becoming the men you are today," he began weakly. "Sasuke you have always lived under your brother's shadow. Always been taught to follow him, admire him, learn from him and at times even surpass him. The pressure to outdo your brother has always been intense and though I may not understand it I think I sympathize with you. Itachi has always been a fine and difficult example for you to follow. And with y our brother being a perfectionist, it only made your task harder." _

_Fugaku began coughing and wheezing. The two men never moved an inch from their position beside the bed. Their Uchiha manners prevented them from helping out their father. Turning to his nightstand he picked up his glass of water and drank slowly. His pride as an Uchiha would never bow so low that he had to accept anyone's help. He still was capable of doing things himself. After he drank a sufficient amount, he placed the glass back on his nightstand._

"_So as I was saying, Itachi has proven himself to be a very useful son. He has finished his education with the top ranks and earned merits to make the Uchiha clan proud and now that he has taken over the business it is also flourishing well," he praise as he patted Itachi's back with pride and honor. "And now that the time has come for me to leave you, I want you to do well for yourself. You have done well Sasuke. You have made me proud. And I know you have the potential to still do better. Join the business. Learn from Itachi with all that he can teach you and more. I want both my sons to take over and make Uchiha Corporations scale new heights of success. I know you can do it. I know for certain that you will do it."_

_The dying man cracked a smile at his sons and bid them farewell..._

* * *

Naruto for his part kept talking about how easy this was. He was confident that the loan would be sanctioned to them. Now, the next hurdle that stood in front of him was manpower. But that could be dealt with later. For now, he was happy and satisfied with the direction of his plan.

However when he turned to look at the Uchiha, his heart turned over in grief. The man had lost so much.

He lost a father who had always been his shelter, a mother who had been his haven because she showered him with unconditional love and care, and a brother who would have readily died for him, the love making them almost inseparable.

And yet, time had taken him too away from him.

Itachi was not dead. He had merely walked out on his own free will after Mikoto's unexpected death soon after Fugaku's.

With a pang, Naruto realized that within a short span of time Sasuke had changed from a pampered boy with a loving family to a broke orphan who did not even have an ounce of pride left to salvage.

It was true that Fugaku never reached out to his youngest son and did nothing except push him to his maximum capacity. But that too was important to measure his capacity. Check his ability. Comparing to the elder Uchiha had been where Fugaku Uchiha apparently went wrong.

As he studied the raven walking next to him brooding, he studied the man's features. Dark bangs framed the beautiful face and his hair stood at the back in a casual style that made Naruto feel that was made only for this specific Uchiha.

Obsidian eyes gazed unseeingly at the floor as he walked lost in thought. His skin was so pale that it was almost translucent. His nose was straight that somehow reminded Naruto of the proud and unyielding lineage; a classic Uchiha feature. His smooth forehead was furrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line.

But even then, self respect had never abandoned him. And as he looked from the floor to look at the blond, his eyes shone with renewed vigor and purpose. His pride was etched into every hard line on his face. The lips suddenly upturned with a small smile making Naruto's heart stop mid-beat.

Naruto vaguely wondered how they would feel if he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. However, before his mind could process the thought he had moved towards Sasuke and had already taken his cheeks in his hands, caressing them softly.

The blond was dimly aware of the fact that they were in the lobby of the Manager's office in Jiraiya's bank and in full view of the staff that worked on this floor, or the fact that the act was going to be scandalous. His hunger for those lips had overpowered every other judgment and he leaned forward till the gap between the two set of lips was almost a centimeter.

A sudden sound startled him out of his musings as Jiraiya slammed out of his office and moved towards them a paper in his hand. "Naruto—" he stopped mid-stride when he saw the men jump apart like they had been burnt.

Naruto's cheeks were blazing with heat as realization of what he was about to do to Sasuke hit him. He looked from his lashes at the Uchiha and needless to say, the man was also looking down, completely embarrassed with a blush flooding his cheeks as well.

For the life of him, Naruto could not believe that he had been so drawn to kiss Sasuke that common sense had deserted him. He hadn't done something so juvenile since _him._

As his thoughts steered in the direction of the Hyuuga, Naruto silently fumed and turned his attention to the situation at hand. Jiraiya stood staring at him with an expression mirroring shock, surprise and was that a little _excitement and chagrin_? Like he was _hoping _he hadn't interrupted? He rolled his eyes in mock disgust. _Of course _Jiraiya was interested. That man was a pervert with every fiber of his being.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner. "You were saying?" he asked.

Beside him he heard Sasuke's silent chuckle. The old man looked flushed. "I just came here to give you your bank statement. You had requested for it yesterday when you spoke to my assistant," saying so, he handed Naruto his bank statement and turned on his heel and strode off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. His cheeks still tingled with embarrassment and he could not quite bring himself to look the Uchiha in the eye. "Um," he started, "What happened earlier—" before he could continue Sasuke put up a hand to halt him.

"There's no for apologies. It happens all the time," he said and turned to walk in the direction of the elevators, a surprised blond following him.

They stepped into the elevator and smiling a little sheepishly, Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked, "So you want to go grab a drink?"

Sasuke stared at the elevator door momentarily before turning to Naruto and nodding quietly. Once they were outside the bank they moved in perfect synchronization towards Naruto's car. Naruto took his seat behind the wheel and they zoomed out of the parking lot towards the direction of Suna, a local pub.

On the way, Sasuke asked him a question that had been nagging the back of his head for some time now. "Naruto," he said, "that day you told me that you were an employee in Hashirama Pharmaceuticals. What happened to that job?"

Naruto shook his hand and said, "Oh I quit. Wasn't interested in it anyway. They just make some dumb medicines to boost the libido of men who have their feet dangling in the graves."

Naruto turned back to his driving. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

* * *

The moment they stepped into the tiny pub a round of greetings reached Naruto. Many hands waved in his direction and he waved and greeted back. It was becoming something of a habit for the raven to see that his business partner was so popular in the town.

For the life of him, he had no idea why. Once they were seated inside the tiny pub and had ordered their drinks, Sasuke could no longer keep his curiosity at bay. He asked, "How is it that practically _all _of Konoha knows you?"

Naruto leaned forward and smiled indulgently and replied, "You know Uchiha this place holds a lot of significance in my life. Konoha was the place I was born and brought up. And unlike you, my family was not the epitome of wealth and name. My father was a regular cop and my mother was a kindergarten teacher in Konoha Academy.

When I was 13 my parents started having fallout. Money was beginning to get tight and they really had to struggle to make ends meet and this would often lead to bickering and ugly scenes at home. But despite all this, their main concern was me. My education, my needs were all put before their own. They would move Heaven and Earth to keep me satisfied and happy." He paused to take a sip of his drink.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief and asked, "Didn't tell you about their financial condition?" In answer, Naruto only shook his head in denial.

"Being the only child, their love and over protectiveness towards me made me immature, irresponsible, and childish. My smallest wish was their command."

He shook his head in disgusted amusement.

"But as time progressed I grew up and matured. It wasn't long before I saw what my parents were truly trying hard to hide from me all these years. We were broke. My father was neck deep in debt and my mother's pay checks didn't even cover half of our expenses. And that was the day I decided. I wouldn't let them fight any longer. I went to college, took double majors and got employed wherever there was a job opening. I kept it a secret of course and a damn difficult one to keep! I had to move out of the house and take homage in a shanty apartment owned by a kind lady."

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto with something akin to _awe _in his dark eyes. He could not bring himself to ask the thousand questions that were sitting on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be voiced, but instead chose to sip his whiskey.

Naruto continued, "There was a time when I was juggling myself between college and three jobs. Every morning I'd wake up at 5, attend college, run between jobs and come home in the morning to catch a nap and then at 5, I was off again.

I was pushing myself as much as I could just so that I could graduate faster and get a decent career. It wasn't until I almost had a stroke that my parents learned about all of my jobs. I did make up most of my sleep in college because I was good enough to grasp what they taught quickly." He shrugged indifferently indicating that he neither felt regret nor pride at what he did.

Sasuke's heart melted in his chest. All he had ever done in his life was either for his own needs or for his father's acknowledgement. With Fugaku's hand on his shoulder not once had thought of a life filled with poverty and yet the man who sat across from him now had faced it at a tender age. Hell, Naruto had even given up his dreams for that! He studied Naruto, more intent on knowing what happened next with the blond and asked him to continue.

Naruto's eyes were lost in his past as he recalled his past. A slow smile lit up the tanned face as he remembered something nice. "And then one Saturday, a man walked up to me as I was seated in this bar, and sat in the stool across from me and said, "Aren't you the boy who keeps tables at that little joint that sells ramen?" When I nodded, he gave me his card and said, "Come visit me someday. I might have a business proposition for you." I read the name on the card. It said Umino Iruka. Naturally, the very next working day I cut a few classes, donned on the best pair of clothes I had and marched up to the address that was printed on the card. The office was nice, spacious and brown, I think. It was warm and cozy. I asked for Iruka-san and after waiting exactly eight and a half minutes, I was ushered into the man's private cabin.

The man was the person who changed my life. And in my opinion everything I am and I have become is because of him. He asked me about my life. After listening to everything, he handed me an envelope that had a training letter in it. He offered me summer internship in his office! I was moved, thrilled, you name it! I was so touched that I think I hugged him and cried." As Naruto said this, Sasuke noted that his face was devoid of all embarrassment.

Instead, he wore a proud and beaming smile.

"And when I worked under him he was like a crafty master, who molded me and shaped me. He taught me everything he knew. He would often complaint that I pushed myself too hard and that I needed some break. He was the first person who acknowledged me. And not just that, he made sure the others acknowledged me too. Saw me for who I was. I have loved and will always love the people of Konoha. Their kindness and their faith in me are very important to me."

Naruto then took a deep breath and smiled at Sasuke. The raven felt something tugging his chest pulling towards Naruto. In a very tight voice that was almost hoarse with emotion he asked, "And then what happened?"

Naruto considered his question for a moment and then said, "I got a decent pay which was enough to pay off all the loans my dad owed the bank, the very same bank that Jiraiya is a manager of. He took a liking to my father and would often grant extensions to him. After my permanent appointment, I compelled Mom and Dad both to resign from their jobs so that they could live in peace. Bought myself a nice apartment and visited them on weekends and I still continue to do the same."

Sasuke studied Naruto over the rim of his glass. He imagined Naruto young, fighting to pay his tuition, his father's debts and god-knows-what not. He imagined Naruto living in a tiny apartment all by himself with so many worries on his young and inexperienced shoulders. His heart reached out to him, struggling to live without any sleep.

Compared to Naruto, Sasuke's life had been _easy._ Money was never a problem in the Uchiha household. They had surplus of it and Fugaku never spared any expense in ensuring that his sons were getting the best. They were provided with everything money could offer. They went to the best schools and entered the top college in Japan. Even drove the best cars.

And yet, there was a formal atmosphere in the Uchiha mansion. They would talk to their father with a tone that implied respect and reeked with decorum. They never moved an inch in front of their father lest they break some rule. For them, it was a crime. Dinner was eaten with equal formality. Whatever Mikoto cooked would be appreciated and praised like they were some guests who had been invited for dinner in the Uchiha mansion than the actual occupants.

He looked at Naruto and imagined sunshine, smiles, goofy grins and careless talk. He imagined a mother with twinkling eyes smiling at a chubby blond blued-eyed boy as he ran towards her in a park filled with kids. How Sasuke longed for that now! He longed to be a part of Naruto's warm childhood, longed to be able to help him to bear the burden of his family expenses.

Sasuke sighed wistfully and took a sip of his whiskey.

Beside him, Naruto said, "Now that the issue of finance has been solved, the only thing that remains is manpower. We need people to start the production. Ne, Sasuke do you think that the team who worked previously for Uchiha Corporations will be willing to come back and start working again?"

Sasuke thought this over and replied, "It will take some very serious convincing to get them back. But you can talk to the Union Leader Baki-sama. He is a bighearted man and if we make him an offer than will profit the Union, I'm sure they will be willing to work."

Naruto pondered over this and smiled brightly. "Don't worry Sasuke. As long as it is me who is negotiating the deal, you don't have to worry. After all," he added as a joke, "I _am_ awesome!" He grinned broadly and took a sip of his scotch.

Personally, Sasuke did not see anything disagreeable. Naruto _was _completely awesome. Especially his shiny blond hair that Sasuke longed to bury his fingers in, and his depth-less blue eyes that he longed to drown himself in and those pink full lips that he longed to bury his in and finally that lithe sinful body he longed to possess.

As vivid images began flooding Sasuke's mind, he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. He couldn't help but recall that time in the bank's lobby when Naruto had taken his face in his hands and caressed it and the look in the blonde's eyes that spoke volumes about what was on his mind and if that was not enough, the blush that had adorned the tanned cheeks was proof enough.

Suddenly, Naruto leaned forward to wipe off a dab of something from Sasuke's mouth. Completely taken by surprise he noticed that Naruto was getting very drunk. His glass was refilled every fifteen minutes. Blotches of color were beginning to show on his face and his eyes looked just a tad glazed and bleary.

He was about to tell Naruto he'd enough to drink, but Naruto chose that moment to lean against Sasuke and sounding just a _tad _drunk slurred, "You know Sasuke, when you were standing there, debating between life and death and I stood watching you, a part of me, a small part of me died. I had never met you, you were a complete stranger. Yet at the same time you were someone I felt I had known all my life. I couldn't watch you do that. Not to yourself. Not to your family, to your father who had placed his faith in you. And so I stepped forward to save you."

Sasuke took a sip of his drink, unsure of what to say. His throat felt raw like sandpaper and no matter how much of whiskey he consumed, the dryness refused to go away. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stayed quiet.

After a few moments he felt a hand slide up from behind and bury in his hair. The fingers began to massage soothingly. It felt so good that Sasuke felt a sudden urge to moan. Taking their time, the fingers then moved towards the bunched muscles on his neck and began their magic there.

He felt hot. Naruto's touch on his skin was fiery. Tingling sensations ran down his body. His palms felt sweaty and his heart was beating erratically. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him _now. _Just as he turned towards the blond to kiss him, the hand and Naruto's heat pulled away.

He blinked in confusion at the loss and looked up to see Naruto stagger to his feet. The blond dropped some bills on the counter and held out his palm to Sasuke in order to help him stand.

Sasuke, however, was in his right state of mind but took the warm hand the other had offered to lead him out of the bar. He did not want to lose the warmth he felt around Naruto. As it was he was already beginning to more than like Naruto and he did not want himself to fall in love. _Wait! Fall in love? What the _hell _was he talking about? _

The truth hit him then like a bucket of ice water. He just did not want to be Naruto's friend. Instead he wanted to be Naruto's everything. He wanted to know the man up, close and personal. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke felt more than simple liking towards the blond. He mentally grimaced as he half dragged a now completely drunk Naruto towards his car and fished in the blonde's pockets for the keys.

Opening the door a little savagely, he gently tucked Naruto in the passenger's seat and clipped the seat belt in place before sliding into the driver's seat. He shoved his fingers roughly in his hair and yanked hard. Beside him Naruto had dozed off, his gentle snores filling the silence in the car.

What the hell was he getting himself into?

Needing the blond on a primitive sexual level was fine but what the fuck was his heart doing in the picture? How was he going to sort out this mess he was turning himself into?

He turned to look at the blond. He looked a little disturbed in his sleep, like he was trying to shake off a bad dream. Stifling the urge to lean over and kiss the blonde's cheek, he started the engine.

He had to put himself together. It was what was best for him and his family, he decided. Yes, he was going to get rid of this stupid obsession with the blond.


	4. Erratic Emotions

Chapter 4: Erratic Emotions

**A/N: Now the beta'ed version! Thanks to 80X18!**

**Would love to know your views on this! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As Sasuke headed out of the parking lot, he realized one thing and that was that he had absolutely _no _idea where Naruto lived.

He thought of pulling out the poor drunkard's wallet for his ID to learn the address but he decided against it. With Naruto on the passenger seat and his head leaning against the window, it presented a picture of pure innocence and vulnerability that Sasuke didn't have the heart to disturb him.

So finally, he decided it were best if Naruto stayed over at his place. Besides this, Naruto would have someone for support and for looking after. With all these feelings curled up in his chest he parked the car in the driveway.

After coming to a stop, Sasuke slowly, without disturbing the blond, unbuckled him and picked Naruto up bridal style before carrying him to the door of his manor. Somewhere in the midst of this, Naruto snuggled closer to him and buried his head into his shoulder.

Opening the manor door proved to be quite difficult with Naruto's body in his arms who was constantly slurring vague words, but after several attempts Sasuke managed to do it. He quickly laid Naruto on the couch and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks.

_I need to work out more, _Sasuke idly wondered on the way to his bedroom to shower and change. He was panting from the exertion since Naruto _was _extremely heavy so the lifting and carrying process was taking a toll on Sasuke.

In the shower, all Sasuke could think was about the daunting fact that the object of his wet dreams was sprawled on his couch.

True, that Naruto was nothing but dead weight to the world at least in his current state, however he was _there, right there!_ The serpent-like voice kept whispering deliciously in his ear and against his will, Sasuke felt himself harden. He stifled the urge to fist his member and give in to his fantasies. Instead he willed his erection to go.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his mind and his body to a state of calm. He did not need those thoughts right now. Not with Naruto in the house.

But his mind just wouldn't comply!

_Blame it on the good-looks of my partner_, thought Sasuke drily as his mind plagued him with torrid images of what-could-be with the drunken man who currently lay sprawled on his couch.

It was Naruto with his ever bright smile and never wavering confidence, with his hope and determination and kindness. And it was Naruto who saved him from committing the crime of bringing shame to his entire clan. Naruto, with the three buttons of his shirt undone and his muscled chest exposed and his power to make Sasuke weak at the knees and want to beg Naruto to take him. Naruto with his constant mumbling which now included words like "unjustifiable" and _wait! Was that ramen?_

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration in attempts to shift focus on the next thing that had occupied his mind—the meeting with the Union leader, Baki-sama.

The man was intelligent, shrewd and very persuasive. Not for a moment did Sasuke doubt Naruto's ability to talk him into working for Uchiha Corporations again. But the price would have to be high—much too high for the company's present condition.

He thought about ways Naruto would try to win the man. But ideas failed him completely. There was not a thing in Sasuke's opinion that Naruto would have thought of as a trump card to get the Union to work for them. And if they miraculously agreed then the next thing they needed was raw material.

Just then, a small smile tugged at his lips as he realized that he needn't worry. Naruto had it all planned; he was sure that Naruto would have made some arrangements for the supply of raw materials.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to register the extremely cold water dancing down his body and that his fingers had pruned and wrinkled because of the long time he had spent in the water.

He quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to tie it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and went straight to his closet to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a light tee. Out of habit, his hands went to his hair to put them in the normal style with bangs framing his face and some of them sticking out in the back.

Sighing to himself over the task that awaited him, Sasuke slowly walked towards the living room to move the intoxicated adult into the guest bedroom. However, he stood rooting on his spot by the couch when he looked at the sleeping man on it.

_Naruto looked ravishing_, thought Sasuke as his heart began beating in a wild tempo.

Naruto lay partially on the couch and partially snuggled in between the coffee table and the couch. His shirt was opened mid way and a thin sheen of sweat coated the smooth surface which irrationally reminded Sasuke in the midst of his admiration that he forgot to turn on the air.

Naruto's legs were parted in an obscene manner but were successful in turning Sasuke on. Sasuke cursed inwardly, trying to fight off the feelings that were coursing through him. The need to take Naruto then and there was taking its toll on him and he was soon losing the battle against morals and his desire.

His golden hair beckoned Sasuke to sink his hands into it, to touch, to feel, to explore it. He slowly inched towards the sleeping adult and pushed his hand into the silken mane, caressing it softly.

The spell broke when Naruto shifted in his sleep, making Sasuke freeze in momentary shock. However, the moment passed and Sasuke retrieved his hand to once again pick him up bridal-style. Having Naruto this close with him brought about feelings of comfort and completion.

It was needless to say that Sasuke lacked a social life and was alone almost all the time and so the need for a companion arose sometimes. But ever since Naruto stepped into his life, he no longer felt lonely. Though they mostly talked about business all the time, there was some kind of warmth spellbinding warmth that came from Naruto that allured Sasuke, made him want to be a vital part of the man's life.

He swiftly carried the drunken man to the guest bedroom and laid him gently on the blue and white flower-patterned bedspread. Sasuke vaguely noticed that the blue hue of the flowers were similar colors of Naruto's eyes. He smiled to himself and began undressing Naruto; he was trying to distract himself as much as he could with other things, like the color on the walls which reminded Sasuke of Naruto's tanned skin beneath his hand, the golden carpet which reminded him of Naruto's soft hair.

With a sigh, he moved his eyes towards the sleeping form in front of him. He removed the cufflinks from the sleeves when he suddenly saw _them_.

There was a series of cut marks on the surface of Naruto's wrists, which hinted of recent infliction. A white-hot sensation shot up Sasuke's body burning him in anger. Slowly and gradually he controlled his feelings coursing through him at the sight of the scars.

_Why the hell am I getting angry? _Sasuke dazedly wondered. _The scars could have been because of anything. Besides Naruto is none of my personal business._

_But damn! Naruto is…sexy, _Sasuke mused as he began tugging the shirt off of Naruto's body.

Devoid of the shirt, Naruto's body was a sight to behold.

Sasuke's breath rushed out of his lungs with a "whoosh" sound as his eyes devoured the muscular chest that stretched broadly over strong angular shoulders.

Over Naruto's left nipple was a tattoo in Kanji, inscribed which on closer inspection read_, "Neji"_—which made Sasuke wince in distress.

Before his mind could register his actions, his hands were clenched on his sides and his obsidian eyes had turned to hot coals in anger.

_What the hell s happening to me? Why is Neji's name on Naruto's body making me want to jerk him awake and demand answers? Why do I have this insane urge to know everything about Naruto? Why? _Sasuke thought, now confused with everything beyond thought. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

It was true that he wanted Naruto sexually but why did he want to involve himself so much in Naruto's life?

Shrugging those feelings aside, he stood mesmerized and gazed at the expanse of the flesh laid out in front of him like a banquet. He ran a tentative finger down the tanned chest giving into the whim of feeling the taut muscles.

As the finger reached the navel Naruto, let out a moan and shifted in bed and once again spread his legs wide open.

Acting like this was a cue to unbutton the blonde's pants, Sasuke quickly moved his hand to that area. He tried to unbutton the pants and to his utter surprise, _the button would not come undone! It was stuck._

No matter how hard Sasuke yanked at it, it wouldn't come out of the buttonhole. For a second Sasuke abandoned the thought of removing all of Naruto's remaining clothes but something about the way the trousers stretched taut and almost _tight _against the muscled thighs that made him think Naruto wouldn't be comfortable in those pants. He decided to give it another try.

In his determination to get the pants off the blond, Sasuke's hand unconsciously began to rub against the crotch of the sleeping man.

It wasn't long before he began to _feel _stirrings of a boner in Naruto's pants. At once his face began to heat up at the perverted thoughts that began invading his brain and he began to feel his body respond to Naruto's erection. Trying valiantly to ignore it, he tugged on the stubborn button on Naruto's pants and yanked it. The button broke with a tiny sound and the zipper was tugged down. Now all that remained was a huge tent in Naruto's boxers as Sasuke removed the pants.

In his own oblivious state, Naruto mumbled something incoherent making Sasuke freeze in shock as he thought of the possible consequences if Naruto chose to wake up that moment.

Much to his relief, Naruto shut up after a few words that sounded similar to "Shikamaru" and "panties".

Sasuke's own sweatpants were becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to pull his own cock out and jerk himself off. Instead, he chose to stare at the bulge in Naruto's underwear.

Naruto suddenly made a noise in his throat that sounded like a low growl.

That was when Sasuke's control snapped. His pale hands reached on their own accord to rub the bulge on top of the underwear. When this led to nothing but making Naruto harder, he quickly removed Naruto's shorts and began rubbing his manhood.

_Damn! Naruto is loud, _thought Sasuke as his own member begged for attention.

Under his ministrations, Naruto's body responded with equal fervor. His tanned hips lifted and began to thrust in rhythm with the movements of Sasuke's hand. Just then, Sasuke took Naruto in his mouth and began pleasuring him.

Naruto's breath changed from normal to heavy panting, the throaty growls were now loud and untamed moans.

He licked the slit of the penis and moved forward to take more of it in swiftly. He relaxed his throat and rubbed the sensitive skin on the underside of Naruto's manhood. Naruto began thrashing wildly as Sasuke's began thrusting harder and faster.

Suddenly, Naruto erupted with a loud, "N-Neji," right into Sasuke's mouth.

It took a moment for Sasuke to grasp what just happened. Revulsion and hatred became more potent than anything that Sasuke had ever felt in his life as it rose in his chest. The deed that he had done struck him then.

He looked up to see blue eyes opened for a moment in obvious confusion before slapping shut and back into complete oblivion. Never in his life had Sasuke felt more miserable and pathetic than that particular moment.

He vowed to himself to forget about this night and never let it happen again.

* * *

The meeting with the union leader Baki-sama went surprisingly easy.

Baki-sama was rational and after listening to the proposition that Naruto laid out for him on a shiny platter that made even Sasuke gape at the blond in shock when he agreed to persuade the laborers to work for the company.

Sasuke was overjoyed—no, scratch that he was _stunned. _There was no place or situation that Naruto could not find a way out of. He shook his head. He was wrong again. There was a situation that Naruto couldn't find his way out of.

It was his way back to sanity; move over Neji. Neji was the one harbor Naruto still held on to in the hopes that one day he would come back to him and that they could be together for all eternity. The thought made his heart shrivel up in his chest a bit. He was once again taken by surprise at the direction his thoughts had turned to. No matter how much he denied himself deep in his heart he knew he had fallen in love with the blond.

Sasuke let out an extensive sigh in defeat as he rolled his pen between his palms. He wanted the blond all for him to care for him and somehow, Sasuke loved him. All of this occurred _without sleeping with the said man._

Wasn't there a rule about first kisses that decided if a person was "The One?" if this kept going on like this, Sasuke was not sure if he would appreciate the distraction and work simultaneously.

He sighed as he imagined himself ogling Naruto all the time, following him around like a love-sick teenager trying to gain his attention and grant favors to him which was absolutely unnecessary. Somehow, the image didn't sit well with the Uchiha's personality and he began to glare at the legal pad sitting innocently on his desk as if he was trying to make it catch on fire.

His emotions were playing havoc on him and if this didn't end soon, he was surely going to admit himself in a mental asylum.

Sasuke shook his head trying to clear it and that was the moment Naruto chose to bounce into his cabin.

"Hey," he said, "I brought you some coffee and a couple of good news. Baki-sama just called me and told me that since most of the laborers were still unemployed they're willing to work for us again. Though they are demanding higher wages and more facilities, there is nothing that we won't be able to provide."

Relief swept over Sasuke's countenance, and at once Naruto smiled.

"And I just managed to convince a friend to ship raw materials for us. And oh, for the record, he and his partner own the firm called Lee & Gai Company. Perky fellows but they can tend to grate your nerves sometimes. They both exercise like twenty times a day and talk about the benefits of being healthy using phrases like _"springtime of youth"_ and god knows what," Naruto _said whilst_ rolling his eyes in mock horror and disgust and continued, "Anyway, now is the time for celebration partner. Uchiha Corporations is finally going to come to life! And soon it will be on the top, where you wanted it back in its former glory. C'mon man. Let us go!'

* * *

Two months after meeting the man who had smoked his way into Sasuke's life, the raven was now sitting behind his desk signing some documents while people bustled around him, carrying out their set of chores with enthusiasm.

It was Naruto's job to supervise them with their own separate departments. He had appointed himself one of the Human Resource managers which enabled him to keep in touch with his staff as well as manage the different undertakings of the company.

The loan that the bank lent them had enabled them to buy stock of raw materials and fulfill other requirements. The other members of the board were sleeping partners and hence did not interfere in day-to-day dealings of the company but both Naruto and Sasuke ensured that the monthly meetings were held as a formality to reassure the men knew their money was not mistreated. Business had picked up slowly and gradually. Even the shares were now showing a steady rise in their market value.

After sometime, Sasuke walked over to his windows and looked through the blinds to stare at his favorite person, that being Naruto.

But then, Sasuke saw Naruto standing by some guy's desk that had long dark hair talking quietly. Suddenly, Naruto leaned forward, picked a strand of the man's hair whose name Sasuke vaguely recalled as Kizuka, and began playing with it. It wasn't soon when he leaned forward and Sasuke saw him lock lips with Kizuka. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Sasuke stormed out of his cabin moving directly towards the oblivious pair.

As he approached the two, with a stoic voice Sasuke began, "Mister Kizuka, if you don't have any work then kindly come into my office so that I can assign you some of mine or better yet, assist me in typing your termination letter. Now which one would you prefer?"

Kizuka visibly paled at the tone of the Uchiha and began stuttering an apology "I-I am sorry Uchiha-s-sama, U-Uzumaki-sama said I had something stuck in my hair and he was just removing it. I will go back to my work now!" He sat down dejectedly as Sasuke walked off without a word with Naruto behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that! I just lost my date for the night," Naruto spoke in a mildly irritated voice behind him. Once they reached the raven's office, Naruto pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke. It is injurious to your health," Sasuke mildly reprimanded Naruto.

In retaliation to this, Naruto took a particularly long pull and let the smoke out slowly from his nostrils taking his time. He smirked at the other man's disgusted expression. The raven lifted his eyebrows and in a cold tone inquired.

"Your point?"

Naruto took another long drag before answering, "You shouldn't have done that. Kizuka is a nice guy. I just wanted to spend some time with him."

Sasuke spoke in the same cold tone. "Naruto you are very much aware that people in Uchiha Corporations are not paid for sitting around and socializing with their bosses. They are paid to work and I refuse to pay those employees who do not work."

Naruto took one last drag before putting out the nicotine stick in the ashtray. "You know it was my fault. He had nothing whatsoever to do with it. But I do not understand why the hell did you lash out at him? Unless of course," he wriggled his eyebrows with interest and a mischievous smile lit up his eyes, "you have eyes on him yourself. Is that the case eh, Sasuke?"

Inwardly, Sasuke thought he would gauge his eyes out than have them upon someone like Kizuka, but then he couldn't point out that the man he actually had hots for was the blond himself so he asked the first question that hit his head, "What the hell makes you think I'm homosexual?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said in the most matter-of-fact tone he could muster, "Have you _seen _yourself? That hairstyle looks right out of a gay magazine and I've seen you stare at guys every now and then. Besides there have been disturbing times when I have been the object of scrutiny. But that does not faze me since I am a homosexual myself."

Sasuke tuned Naruto out as the blond began talking about "homosexuality being a natural thing" and instead taught about the monthly meeting that was held yesterday with the board of directors. He had a suspicious knack that Hatake Kakashi knew about his attraction towards the blond. After all, during the meeting when Naruto was discussing the investment report with the Board, Sasuke had lost his concentration and had begun fantasizing about him.

Whilst he was busy sucking on a particularly juicy spot on Naruto's neck in his fantasies. His eyes had somehow moved and were then captured by none other than Hatake Kakashi's. The white-haired man had lifted his eyebrow and given him a very knowing look. Pretending that it was nothing, Sasuke had gone back into concentrating on the meeting.

To his own surprise, Sasuke realized he had zoned out and now he smelled a tangy whiff coming from somewhere near his right. He turned in time to see Naruto standing dangerously close to him with his one hand resting on the raven's shoulder and the other putting a cigarette in his mouth.

Involuntarily, Sasuke's breath hitched at the unexpected contact and blood began roaring in his ears, blocking out every other sound. He was only aware of Naruto's eyes on him and his tanned hand resting on his shoulder with heat radiating from them and Naruto's mouth which was very close for Sasuke's comfort.

Sasuke closed his eyes in ecstasy and then, the hand dropped from his shoulder and the heat lessened as the blond took a step back. Sasuke almost moaned at the loss of contact and without realizing jerked Naruto forward by the lapels of his jacket and began leaning dangerously closer to the blond.

Naruto looked momentarily confused before he shrugged and said, "I can understand your anger at me. After all it is my fault."

It was Sasuke's turn to look confused.

Naruto shifted his eyes towards the carpet and said, "Go ahead and hit me if you want. I should not have talked about your family since I can see that you are still hurting. I am sorry." He slowly unlatched Sasuke's hands from his lapels and straightened his jacket. He turned around and without another word, turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

Sasuke stood frozen in shock over what he was going to do.

Naruto's words were not making any sense. What the hell was he talking about? He had pulled the lapels with every intention of kissing the blond not fighting with him.

Apparently Naruto had misinterpreted Sasuke's intentions and had thought that Sasuke was reacting to something that he had spoken about his family. Frustrated beyond thought, he ran a hand through his hair.

Why the hell did he fall in love with Naruto of all the people in the world?

_Why?_


	5. The Games You Play

Chapter 5: The Games You Play

**A/N: Now the beta'ed version!**

**A huge round of applause to 80X18 for taking the pains.**

**Disclaimer: Also I realized that I haven't posted this.**

**So Naruto and all its characters are the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto. So I make no money from writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke quietly sipped his whiskey as he watched Naruto bend to kiss a woman with blond hair. He was dressed in a suit of blue silk with a crisp white shirt that contrasted with his tanned skin perfectly and a neck cloth; it made him look very much like a gentleman as he chatted amiably with the woman, never letting go of her hand.

The woman blushed at what Sasuke assumed to be a compliment thrown her way. Ideally, he thought about Naruto's gallantry. The man had the potential to charm a snake. His easy smile and careless winks would even put the devil himself to shame.

It wasn't only the blond woman, but nearly _all_ the women were swooning up at him. Naruto then turned to greet a woman with extraordinarily long bright red hair that shone like wild fire. Her eyes were bright blue and though she may be old for her age, she carried herself with a pride and dignity which were impressive. Naruto bent down and hugged the woman tightly and kissed her cheeks.

"Nice to know you could make it Ma, I've missed you." He then strode over to the tall man behind her who was a spitting image of himself. Tall, broad-shouldered, blond and blue-eyed, the man grinned widely and spread his arms wide. His deep baritone, so very similar to his son was filled with pride and happiness.

"Naruto, I'm so proud of you young man!"

Naruto returned a similar grin and hugged his dad back, "Thanks Dad! You look great. I missed you too you know."

Sasuke quietly watched the scene before him, with a mixture of happiness and a pang of longing. How he had longed to hear those words from his father's mouth, wished he could have brought his parents to a place like this just to show off his success.

He imagined his mother draped elegantly in a black dress with her hair caught up in a perfect chignon. His father dressed in black and not a hair out of place. His brother, Itachi dressed in a red dress shirt which would emphasize the outline of his eyes, a black jacket and black slacks with shoes polished to a mirror shine.

However, that is where the imagination broke.

The look on his father's face would not be one of pride. Hell, pride would just be a shadow that might have crossed the eldest Uchiha's face. The expression in those eyes would be only one: disappointment. It would have been crystal clear. They would not have hugged with the fear of clothes getting wrinkled and too much display of emotions. They would have shaken hands politely and his father would have just said one thing, "You _still _haven't defeated Hyuuga Group of Companies _yet. _I bet Itachi could have done it by now."

Belatedly realizing he had zoned off, Sasuke shrugged off these thoughts and decided he wasn't going to let them interfere with his evening.

He looked up to see Naruto chatting with a woman who had familiar looking pink hair. Much to Sasuke's chagrin, the woman had an arm around Naruto's neck and was slowly moving closer and closer to him. Naruto was busy murmuring compliments in her ear to notice the subtle closeness.

It wasn't long before she was literally breathing into Naruto's lips and that's when she looked up, straight at Sasuke and Sasuke _knew _why she looked so familiar.

Why if it wasn't Haruno Sakura, the famous actor he last dated.

* * *

Sakura watched from the corner of her eye at the way the raven's eyes were trained on her, the way his steely gaze roved over her as she leaned closer to her blond friend from childhood. She was just in town for a photo shoot and a rendezvous with a friend, when she accidentally met Naruto near the supermarket.

Instant recognition had been the key, not to mention the paparazzi that had ensured their names in the limelight and a cup of coffee later she had herself an invitation to the grand party.

She had made sure to dress herself grandly, not just to compliment the occasion, but also because it played a major part in the charade she was going to play here.

Her black, almost transparent gown had a deep neckline that exposed her cleavage, just the right amount and dipped low to flatter her curves with a deep slit that reached mid thigh. The rose patterns on the fabric hid what was meant to be hidden and her black and silver stilettos finished the entire belle look superbly.

Seduction was a technique Sakura learned at a very tender age; she was always aware of the effect she had on males—as well as females in high school—with her pinkish hair, huge innocent green eyes and a body she had starved herself to perfect.

However, she knew good looks alone wouldn't get her what she wanted. Talent also played a major role and Sakura knew just how to perfectly display her talent and that just did not only refer to her acting. Spreading her legs for the right person and pushing the right buttons were what were required. There was only one major rule in the film industry that sold. _Give them what they want and loads of it._ And she had. Oh, how well she had and look where she stood now, on top of the game.

She smiled like a sleek cat that was very much aware of the fact that it had the mouse in its grasp. So the Uchiha was watching her huh? Guess he still wanted her back.

She studied the tiny frown that settled between a set of perfectly arched eyebrows as her hand went lower and lower down Naruto's back. So he was jealous. _Awesome! _She watched the scowl darken as her red painted nails lightly scraped across Naruto's back and she bit her lip.

And just as she was going to bite his neck, Naruto straightened up and smiled at her before releasing her in order to greet the other guests.

Sakura frowned for a fraction of a second before smiling back at him and moving towards the man she had had her eyes on ever since she had stepped into the foyer. In a low seductive tone she purred, "It has been a long time Sasuke. I have missed you."

She was surprised by the coldness she saw on the handsome face and the tensed lines of his jaw. He merely muttered _'hn_' before turning away from her rudely.

It took Sakura a moment to realize that she had been dismissed. She frowned again. _What the hell?_ First he looked all mad and angry when she had hands all over Naruto and now she had been rudely dismissed.

And then it struck.

Uchiha was _still _jealous and sulking over her brief encounter with the blond. She smiled sweetly to herself. She was not even _interested_ in either the Uzumaki or the Uchiha. She was just here to pick up something that could have been valuable to the person she loved and adored, the same person who had actually persuaded her to come here.

As she moved towards Naruto once again to move towards the next act of her play very much aware of Sasuke's eyes on her, she decided this was going to be fun.

Oh! This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

It wasn't too late that business at Uchiha Corporations picked up.

When the company's worth crossed the ten million mark, Uzumaki Naruto decided to throw a grand party. The party was held on the joint purpose of celebrating both the company's success and also the birthday of Inuzuka Kiba, one of the Board directors.

Naruto himself had gone ahead and taken charge of the entire preparations. He booked the grandest hall in Konoha, ordered the best wines and food the country could offer and had ensured that the decorations are perfect. Four months was all it had taken to reach here on their success.

They were by far the fastest months of Naruto's life.

In his opinion he had gone a little overboard with the preparations and the party, but now standing there with the people congratulating him on the company's success and praising him for the beautiful party; he couldn't help but grin slightly.

Yes it was worth it.

So totally worth it as he stood in the center of the grand hall and politely kissed women's cheeks and shook hands with the men there. The moment his hands were divested of a woman, with dark hair and the same dark brown eyes and was called Tenten, he found his hands very full of Sakura.

Inwardly he sighed to himself.

So she had now either started fancying blondes or she was trying to make someone jealous. It was apparent in the way she was practically draping herself across him. He knew her too well. He had, after all, chased her across everywhere as a child just to grab her attention while she had never cared for his feelings. But that had never mattered to him since he knew very well she was way out of his league. He politely but efficiently pushed her away and excused himself to go and get drinks for both of them.

He moved towards an empty corner upstairs that was partly shadowed because of the lighting and hid in it. The spot was at a very strategic place. Standing at that point, he could see everyone in the hall without the fear of being discovered. He was a little tired and in dire need of a breather.

Naruto quickly lit a cigarette and from his vantage point, he glanced down at the people gathered there. There were so many people here whom he had loved and cherished all his life. He glanced at his parents and literally _beamed _with happiness.

They looked so happy bearing a proud smile on their faces. There was Jiraiya, laughing gaily and secretly ogling the chests of women. There were all his friends who were now a part of the Board.

There was Iruka, the man who changed his life and given it a new direction. Kakashi, an old friend of his who always tried to bully him in the past but was now an integral part of his life. It was true that the man was way elder to him, but at the same time Naruto always felt that it was a boon to have someone who acted like an older brother.

Speaking of older brothers, his gaze went to the solitary figure standing at the very back of the hall in a secluded corner who was quietly sipping his drink with a tiny frown perched between his eyebrows and bearing the same arrogant and aloof expression on his face. Clad in a tux, even with a bored expression Sasuke was devastatingly handsome.

Naruto sighed as he studied the taut muscles of his jaw, the perfect bow shaped lips and the cold obsidian eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny his attraction to Sasuke. But he couldn't do it. The man was a member of the renowned clan and Naruto learned his lesson about them.

Besides, Sasuke was nothing but a mere pawn in his plot. They were partners only for their own profits. Sasuke's aim was to build his empire and his to extract revenge.

In his mind's eye, he saw Neji, with his bottomless eyes. He could still conjure up the feeling of those silky long tresses from when he would bury his hands in them during the throes of passion, when the name that tumbled from his lips sounded like a prayer as his knees would give away and his release would burst through him like wildfire.

Involuntarily, his hands gripped his glass of champagne more tightly and he felt it crack. He mentally cursed himself for losing his train of thoughts and gathered his composure. "Damn you Hyuuga,' he cursed under his breath, 'Damn you to the pits of hell for getting under my skin."

He put his polite mask back in its place and sauntered downstairs once again to play host.

* * *

To say that Inuzuka Kiba was happy would be an understatement.

Leaning against the bathroom door with a woman on her knees sucking him happily, the man was _ecstatic. _He moaned loudly as the girl deep throated him. His pressure was building and if this continued he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.

Kiba lifted his hips and urged the woman to increase her pace. Within moments he came with the girl drinking it all in like it was the most delicious thing on earth. As he came back from his high, he realized he had never felt so special on his birthday in his entire life.

Though the celebration was a joint affair with the success of Uchiha Corporations, who was he to complaint? In fact, never had so much of attention been lavished on him as he felt the woman touch herself and the sight made him get aroused all over again. He would have to thank Naruto for this later as he pulled the girl on top of him so that she was straddling him.

Kiba thought, hell this was the best _fucking _birthday of his life, as the girl began bouncing on him for the high ride to paradise.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi listened patiently as Umino Iruka pointed out the flaws of Icha Icha series to him. "The problem with the series is that it is too _sexual. _Though, I am a very big fan of the series but the extremely perverted scenes in the book sort of disgust me."

Iruka spoke oblivious to Kakashi's gaping look, which was thankfully, concealed behind his mask. Kakashi was torn somewhere between mild irritation and hysterical laughter at the man's jibe. Yes, it was true that he was not the author of the books, but at the same the books were his _baby_. They were what made him and his publication house famous. According to Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya the writer of the series was a genius, a mastermind of his own class. The man was a bank manager and an awesome writer who thought that using the pen-name of Ero-senin was an extremely clever idea in term of disguise.

"I don't think you understand the plot Iruka-san," Kakashi finally spoke, "What Ero-senin has written is full of drama and passion. You don't understand the love between the two men. You don't understand their physical needs or how it feels to work so hard earn a man's trust and then to be loved."

Iruka looked at him with a raised eyebrow of mock challenge and questioned, "What makes you think that?"

Kakashi was really beginning to like the conversation and the man himself. Iruka was indeed very handsome, with a scar that slashed across his nose and doe eyes which shone with intelligence and a deep passion for everything he believed in; it was amazing to see that in the man's eyes.

Against his will Kakashi found himself drawn to the man. He quirked an eyebrow of his own and said, "Your aversion towards sex between two males says it all. I mean why read the Icha Icha series when you don't understand homosexuality?'

Iruka glared at him before answering, "What makes you think I am straight? But, I do understand your point Kakashi-san. I'm merely trying to point out to you that the book is very graphic and there are some parts of it that leaves disturbing images on the mind."

Kakashi raised both his eyebrows at that. "Isn't the whole point of being a good author having a torrid imagination? I mean if you can see what the author wants you to see then he was successful in his quest. And as far as I know, Icha Icha is a romantic series where sex is but a _necessity. _Of course it becomes a priority and the better it is the more the books sell."

Iruka still looked ready to argue some more.

Kakashi quickly checked his watch and said, "It's getting late Iruka-san, why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow at the tiny coffee shop by the fountain at say five? Meet me there. I'd love to talk to you some more about this. See you then."

And without giving the man a chance to reply, the man turned on his heel and strode off with the smuggest expression on his face leaving a completely stunned Iruka gaping at him. He couldn't help the gut feeling that _literally_ screamed that yes, Iruka would be there tomorrow.

* * *

If there was something in his life that Uchiha Sasuke greatly feared, it was dancing.

The man couldn't bust a move even if his life depended on it. But right now, and right _fucking_ now Sasuke could have happily traded his soul with the devil to be there on the dance floor in place of Haruno Sakura.

The woman was all glued to Naruto like she owned him with her hips grinding against his in a slow, steady rhythm and Naruto looked just as equally engrossed with his hands all over the woman's breasts.

Unconsciously, his hand tightened around the drink he was holding and his entire body was tensed with rage. Naruto belonged to _him _for heaven's sake! Sakura couldn't just walk in and rub her stupid booty on Naruto's groin and sweep him off.

And that too _not right_ under his nose. He was glad Naruto's parents left the party already. He couldn't imagine the expression they would have had on their faces at the sight. He had to get away from here before his head could explode with thoughts that were going haywire in his head. What he felt right now was nothing but sexual frustration. What he needed now was a man to fulfill that need.

But with his thoughts and mind filled with images of a certain blue-eyed blond, he doubted if he would be able to find someone who would be able to devoid him of this frustration.

He went outside into the balcony and absently rubbed the muscles of his neck. The large amounts of liquor that he drowned himself in did nothing to calm his nerves. It only made him relax enough to be able to play host and be civil to the guests and to be able to converse with somebody had been an achievement for the usually quiet and arrogant raven.

He let his thoughts wander back to the past four months of his life. The slowest, most agonizing months he had ever endured. Naruto had to be the most oblivious person in the world! He would unconsciously tease and torment Sasuke to no end. He would often sit next to him during meetings and tease Sasuke's senses with his subtle fragrance. Lime and spice, a concoction that would make it almost impossible for Sasuke to be able to concentrate on anything but that fragrance and the disturbing thoughts that followed.

He would also sit on Sasuke's desk and lean over his laptop to point at something and the barest contact had Sasuke's body alive and thrumming. And how he could he forget that one time when he had been seated at the armrest of Sasuke's chair during one of Jiraiya-sama's visits and fretted over the old man's health like a stubborn mule unconsciously brushing his soft ass against Sasuke's groin as he wriggled? Sasuke had now grown tired of the cold showers he was compelled to take.

But the attraction was more than just lust. He enjoyed Naruto's company. Naruto wasn't just intelligent, but clever and had a heart of gold. His personality would shift from a twenty six year-old business man to an eight year old in the matter of a few minutes. Naruto would be a whirlwind of activity one minute and the next minute he would be lighting and cigarette and talking about a minor back ache.

He was passionate, caring and kind.

But what had driven him to extract revenge on Hyuuga? What was the reason as to why Naruto's face turned cold and calculating a hard mask? It puzzled the Uchiha.

_Damn you Hyuugya, just how far did you go and hurt Naruto?_ Sasuke mentally cursed as he glared at the innocently twinkling stars in the night sky and grit his teeth in seething anger.

* * *

The night was not going as planned for Uzumaki Naruto as Haruno Sakura licked his nipples with a small humming sound. The alcohol he consumed must have fucked the logical area and the reasoning section of the brain and turned it into mush as he gave in to the mindless pleasure that the woman above him was giving him.

He gripped the headboard tightly when Sakura's mouth trailed lower and went in directly for the kill. She lapped at his cock as though worshiping it all the time moaning Naruto's name. As for his part, the voice below made was wrong and sounded too loud and displeasing to his ears.

He growled at the woman to shut the hell up and carry on with her work quietly but for the woman, it seemed, had turned deaf. She increased both the pace of her mouth and the volume of her voice simultaneously. So now rather than a peaceful fuck that Naruto wanted it was turning out to be an obnoxiously loud affair that was beginning to give him a pounding headache.

He quickly sat up in anger and was about to tell the woman to shut her gob when he saw the pink hair.

_Pink hair? _

His brain tried to supply him the names of the women he knew with pink hair and then it hit. Clumsily he whispered, "Sa-Sakura? What are you doing here?"

At first Sakura looked confused and then she smiled coyly and lowered her eyes and in a shy voice spoke, "I have taken a liking to you Naruto. I think I want to go out with you."

Naruto quietly studied her. He knew her well enough to know just "how much" she was attracted to him. "What's the real reason you're here? I sure as hell know it is not lust or your undying affection for me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger. So the bastard _knew. _Very well then, it wasn't like she had a choice. "What is the real reason you are helping Uchiha Sasuke when you know he is Neji's rival?" she demanded.

Naruto's own eyes narrowed in anger. In a cold, emotionless voice he asked, "What is it to you? Have you come here to try to patch me up with him? If in case you have please save your breath. I know my worth in Neji's eyes. And if it matters to you so much then here is the reason I am helping Sasuke. I love him. Now if you will please excuse me, I have some guests who are rather waiting for me."

He stood up slowly from the bed, "Besides," he continued, "Next time you want to extract information for your shy slut for a girlfriend we all know as Hyuuga Hinata, try to inject more stealth and some brain."

At Sakura's wide eyed expression, Naruto chuckled. "You underestimated me Sakura. I know people more than I care to show on their face." And with that Naruto gracefully buttoned up his pants, straightened his clothes and walked out of the room without a backward glance but that was not before he slammed the door shut on her.

He stepped out into the balcony for a quick smoke. It took him a moment to notice that he was not alone on the balcony. He looked quickly to his left to look at the person who stood there as well. "Ah Sasuke having fun much?" he asked with barely concealed loathing.

Sasuke was quick to notice the sarcasm, as he chuckled and answered, "Not exactly the best nights of my life but think I will pass. How about you? You sound like you could kill someone."

"Yeah, I could. But ravishing something right now would be better." And with that, Naruto stepped behind the raven and ran a light hand across Sasuke's nape invoking a light shudder. He produced a chuckle of his own and puffed out the smoke before putting out his cigarette. He leaned closer to the raven and bent forward till his mouth just brushed the shell of Sasuke's ear.

The raven's back stiffened in shock. "Wha-What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto merely grinned and lapped against the ear. He started this on a whim and now that he had Sasuke all hot and bothered, he thought of enjoying this some more. He casually trailed his lips along the pale neck and licked at a pulse point.

Immediately, Sasuke moved away. "I-I think you've had too much to drink. And…look at the time! It is quite late and we might have a meeting tomorrow with Sarutobi Enterprises and now we must end this party and get home." Sasuke rattled on with a deep blush staining his dark cheeks.

Naruto did his best to smother a laugh behind his hand and spoke in an amused, sexy tone, "You're right. Let us end this party and get home to whichever place is nearest and that would be yours."

He came closer still and tanned hands found purchase in dark hair again as he pushed Sasuke's head back and began ravishing the neck with his teeth.

Under him, Sasuke shivered and the shiver flew through his nerves as well. Naruto's brow furrowed. Did his body just react to Sasuke's shudder? It wasn't like him to get involved in the first place but now that he had started this, he didn't feel like complaining. He was rather enjoying the feel of the pale hands fisted in his hair and the body quivering under his like a bow.

He slid one knee between Sasuke's thighs and leaned him against the balcony. He slowly rubbed against Sasuke's awakening crotch. He was sex starved and the way Sasuke moaned with need made Naruto instinctively feel the same way about the raven. He had finally found someone he could use for the night and that was all as he turned his attention back to the pale neck and busied himself in pleasuring it.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe this was finally happening. He also couldn't believe that the man sucking that spot on his neck _was_ Naruto. It was like a dream come true and Sasuke was very aware of how much quickly he was losing control. He was sure he would have taken the blond right there if Naruto had not whispered in an urgent voice that they needed to get out of there _now. _

Wordlessly, Sasuke nodded his ascent and they made a mad dash towards Sasuke's Porsche. Once seated, he started the car towards his manor. He was very much aware of the fact that they had not bid farewell to any of their guests but now that would hardly matter since the people who were left in the hall were the very out guests who had probably had too much to drink.

He smirked as he remembered the face of Inuzuka Kiba which was gleaming like Christmas had come early and that lazy ass Shikamaru who had looked like he was ready to sleep standing on his feet.

But soon all thoughts were robbed from him as the blond seated next to him leaned forward and latched himself on his neck to suck hungrily at his pulse. He was once again losing control of himself and the car but was hardly aware of it. All he knew was the pleasure Naruto was giving him by sucking that sensitive spot he had between his neck and shoulder.

The road was luckily deserted for the drunken state in which Sasuke was driving. He somehow managed to maneuver the car into the driveway with Naruto still attached to him. His entire body was on fire. He moaned loudly when Naruto began to suck the delicious wound on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's hands were lost somewhere between crumpling Naruto's shirt and yanking on his hair.

Some rational part of his mind was telling him to get out of his car and carry on with this inside the house and he tried to pull himself together. He reluctantly pushed himself away from Naruto and motioned his head towards the house indicating that they should carry on with this inside the house. Naruto understood him and let go of his body to unbuckle his seat belt and step out of the car. As soon as Sasuke managed to unlock the front door after a million failed tries and stepped in, Naruto took charge.

He slammed Sasuke against the wall and began unbuttoning the raven's shirt, kissing the body that was being revealed simultaneously. Sasuke could only moan and gasp as his nipples were pinched to hardened pebbles and he groaned low and throatily as Naruto rolled his tongue around the nubs.

His own hands began fumbling with the blonde's shirt to clumsily undo the buttons. Once the buttons were undone, he wasted no time in exploring the chiseled chest with his fingers. He took great pride when he felt the blonde's iron control begin to snap and the smug expression on Naruto's face was replaced with one of pure lust. The blue eyes slowly opened to reveal sapphires burning with passion.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up with some pent up emotion as he laid his fingers against Naruto's hard jaw. The blond eyebrows furrowed for a moment before the fingers that were slightly grazing against his face were swallowed by the huge pink lips. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to suck on his fingers.

The tanned hands flew down to unzip Sasuke's pants and yank them down along with the boxers, earning a hiss from the pale man at the friction it produced against his erection. He could not take it anymore. With a low feral shout, his other hand blindly groped Naruto's erection.

"Bedroom," Naruto managed to rasp out and Sasuke dumbly nodded.

Together they stumbled across the hallway in the direction of the bedroom with their clothes trailing behind them. In the bedroom, Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and again tracing his lips down his tanned torso.

Naruto gasped and thrust his hips upwards in a wild attempt to get the man to understand his message. Sasuke did and happily so. In one powerful stroke, he took Naruto completely in his mouth causing the blue eyes to widen in shock. The tanned hands lost themselves in dark and silky hair and the hips thrust upwards in a silent demand for more.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's waist in an attempt to prevent the generous size of the man from choking him. He took him in deeper and started moving faster with his head bobbing up and down hastily until he felt Naruto's release building up.

He softly pulled out Naruto's cock from his mouth and turned to his nightstand to rummage through various drawers until he found the lubricant. He poured some on his fingers and slowly inserted them inside the blond who looked extremely annoyed at the disrupt way he was left without a release.

"Oh quit being such a pansy! I like it rough anyway," the blond mumbled from the bed. At once, Sasuke's desperation and the blonde's words got the better of him and his two more fingers were inserted. And soon, his fingers hit that sweet little spot that almost had Naruto sitting up in bed. He smirked to himself as he prodded it some more. It was good to see the blond speechless for once.

Satisfied with his preparations, he quickly slicked himself up and after one or two strokes, pushed himself inside the blond with one quick thrust. Buried to the hilt, he waited for Naruto to adjust to his cock and soon Naruto's hips lifted in a silent invitation to move, signaling Sasuke.

Pulling his entire length out, Sasuke slammed back into the eagerly waiting body that belonged to Naruto, moaning his name. It was like a prayer on his lips, like Naruto was his salvation, like Naruto was his anchor, like Naruto was 'The One.'

As their motions became erratic like their heartbeats, there was still some synchronization in between them. Like the hands of a pianist which moved together to blend the perfect harmony. Their moans emphasized their needs and they moved faster to foster the other's needs. Even in the heat of their passion their selflessness got the better of them in their attempts to appease the other.

Just as white sparks flew behind Sasuke's eyes, he poured his release into Naruto. It was then that Uchiha Sasuke knew he had found his home.

It was that moment when Naruto chose to splash his release on their stomach and chests before passing out cold.

Too tired to ponder over the revelations, he succumbed to the need to sleep. Whatever feelings he had, he would deal with them tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to savor the contentment of having the blond in his arms as he let darkness and exhaustion take over his body. With a smile on his lips, Uchiha Sasuke slept the most peaceful sleep he had slept in many years.


	6. The Fated Meeting

Chapter 6: The Fated Meeting

**A/N**: **Finally the sixth chapter! I am sorry it took me so long to update. There were many major glitches that needed to be worked on and I was super busy! But on the good note, this chapter is long! **

Beta'd by **80X18**, who really can be a hard taskmaster! "Chu" for all you inputs and corrections!

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat quietly in the park after his walk, enjoying the pleasant breeze against his face.

_Ah! The perfect time to read Icha Icha!_ His face split with a grin resembling that of a three-year-old who had just received a handful of his favorite candy.

The weather was just the way he liked it; the clouds playing hide-and-seek with the sun and a touch of cold wind. He leaned back on the bench and sighed softly as he slowly took out _Icha __Icha Tactics Special Edition_—a present from Naruto—and let his eyes rove over the glossy orange cover for a moment, savoring the thrill of finally receiving the long awaited book he had literally _pined _for. He opened the book slowly and inhaled the smell of the paper letting it bathe his senses.

And then, like a greedy kid he quickly began reading.

He was about to finish the first chapter when a shadow fell over his book. He looked up in annoyance to tell the intruder to fuck off when he noticed long brown hair and the prominent scar across the long nose.

_Oh! Icha Icha could wait now. _Kakashi shut his book firmly and it disappeared within the confines of his track suit jacket. He looked at the man and waved, "Yo, Iruka-kun! Good Morning! What brings you here today?"

Iruka merely shrugged and sat next to Kakashi. "Just the thought of a nice long walk and some work out, Lord knows I could do with a few pounds off my body." He turned in Kakashi's direction. "So, you come here often?" he politely inquired.

Kakashi shook his head in affirmation and said with a small smile in his voice, "Yup! Every day! I like to work out. It helps clear my mind off...stuff." He nodded his head for emphasis.

Comfortable silence ensued, both men lost in their own thoughts. Well, Iruka lost in his own thoughts while Kakashi studied Iruka's profile.

_The man talks about shedding a few pounds when he has __**that **__perfect a physique! Honestly, if there is someone amongst us who needs a workout it is definitely me. _Kakashi thought eyeing the perfectly toned abs that were visible through the plain white tee that Iruka wore under his open track suit jacket.

He looked up to see Iruka's raised eyebrow and _almost _blushed. He raised an eyebrow of his own and in an amused tone inquired, "So Iruka-kun, you do remember that we have a date today, don't you?"

If anything Iruka's brow shot higher at the statement, "A date, if I remember well Kakashi-san that I never agreed to."

"'Are you trying to brush me off Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked in a challenging tone. "Wasn't it you who had a lot to say _against _Icha Icha? And if I remember correctly, we were to meet so that I could listen to your laments and provide this piece of criticism to Ero-senin for the sole purpose of _enhancing _and _perfecting _the Icha Icha series and making them more _appropriate _to be read?"

_What the-? Again with the upper hand tactics! Well, two can play that game. _Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger before lifting his hand to halt the other man.

He took a deep breath and spoke in a somewhat _amused _manner. "If feedback is what you seek, I will be more than happy to oblige."

Kakashi did not say anything, instead gestured for the man to continue with a nod of his head.

Iruka raised both his eyebrows and began, "So here's the drill. I am still against the idea of Icha Icha series as nothing but graphic porn. I would love it if Ero-senin gave the plot more shape and concentrated more on the _story _than the _lust _aspect of it."

"Besides," he asked, smirking now. "Don't you think Icha Icha would make more profit if the main characters involved themselves in something other than meaningless sex and groping?"

The moment the words "more profit" left his mouth, Iruka knew he had the other man hook, line and sinker.

_Now for the grand finale, _Iruka thought grinning mentally.

"And yes, reverting back to the original topic- the date." His eyebrows furrowed in something akin to frustration. "There is only _one _question that irks me, _why the hell could you __**not**__ ask me out like a proper gentleman and wait for my answer?"_

He shook his head in mock disgust and made a move to stand but halted mid-way when Kakashi spoke. "Iruka-kun, will you go out with me tonight?" the white eyebrow rose but this time in inquiry not in challenge.

Iruka just paused there in the motion between sitting and standing too shocked to respond. Finally his face split into a grin. He stood up and he said, "Oh, Kakashi-san. I thought you'd never ask."

Long after Iruka had departed, Kakashi still sat on the bench and contemplated the morning and the forthcoming events of the night.

_With the plan I have tonight, I could give Icha Icha characters a run for their money. _He thought smirking as he touched the end of his nose. Yes. Blood it was.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a silent scream and a pounding heart.

_What the fuck was __**that? **_He tried to recall his dream or rather nightmare that had jostled him awake but by then the dream and his sleep had deserted him completely.

He ran a quick hand through his hair and studied his surroundings.

_A white ceiling above him that was not his; dark blue silk sheets __**definitely **__not his and the man sleeping next to him? _And then through the fog of the alcohol and the nightmare it came back.

_Sasuke! Fuck! I don't believe myself! _He groaned loudly, too lost in his own revelations to care about disturbing his partner.

He got up quickly and began searching for the clothes he had strewn about carelessly in the heat of the moment.

Quickly and as quietly as he could, he yanked on his pants lest he wake Sasuke and face the awkward aftermath moment. He practically ran out of the apartment towards his car.

_I will offer the apologies later or maybe like all the times since __**him **__I will pass it off as a one-night stand, _he thought as he opened the car and savagely sat in.

For now all he wanted to do was get as far away as he could from the mess that was now his relationship with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to an empty bed, a pounding headache, a full and throbbing bladder and the raging threat of nausea.

He quickly rolled off the bed only to worsen his nausea and retched on the bedroom floor. Once he was done with emptying his stomach, he ran to the bathroom to empty his bowels.

Vaguely, he recalled last night which was nothing more than a blur in his befuddled state of mind. And then it _hit! _Naked bodies slapping against each other in a frenzy to mate, to reach that one ultimate moment of bliss; honey blond hair, sapphire eyes..._Naruto..._

His heart sped up as he raced back to his bedroom to look for the man he'd fallen in love with.

_What for? _His brain questioned.

It wasn't like Naruto would wake up on his bed reminisce the wild night they'd shared and declare his undying love for Sasuke.

Like life were all hearts and flowers for the Uchiha!

But deep inside a small part of Sasuke knew it was what he desired as he mechanically moved towards the kitchen to prepare his morning coffee, hoping that would dull the pounding headache.

_Damn me for falling in love with a broken angel, _Sasuke cursed inwardly.

And an angel Naruto was, with his golden hair shining like a halo as they stuck up at odd angles, the blue eyes alive with innocence and purity emitting like a radiating light from his being.

Against his will, Sasuke smiled slowly at his choice for a life partner. He knew that if he wanted a future it would be with no one save for one Uzumaki Naruto.

It was time he did something about his feelings before he completely lost his sanity. With that thought in mind he picked up his now steaming mug of hot coffee in one hand and strolled out of the kitchen dialing a number on his cell phone with the other hand.

"Juugo," he barked into the receiver cutting out all polite talk, "It's me Sasuke. Listen I need a favor…"

* * *

Naruto reached his apartment in a complete and utter daze. _Daze, _there was no other word for it really. He unlocked the door with a feeling of unease. The moment he stepped in he heard a sound like something crashing and his gut instinct screamed that there was someone already inside the house. Hurried steps from a moment ago turned slow and cautious as he quietly made his way in.

From somewhere deep inside the apartment, a sound skin to rustling emitted and Naruto swallowed rather loudly in fright. He fought the urge to pluck out his cell phone and call the police.

_What if it's just a figment of my imagination? _The grown up voice in Naruto reasoned.

_And what if there's a thief or worse a ghost? _The child in Naruto's head whispered in fright.

The internal debate ended abruptly when another sound emerged from the bedroom where Naruto's precious baseball bat for such purposes lay under the bed. His heart raced and once again the cautious voice inside his head told him to inform the police just to be on the safe side and he once again dismissed the thought.

As he moved closer to the bedroom a noise akin to a grunt sounded and just then Naruto spotted the end of a mop broom behind a door. He quietly lifted it for the purpose of a weapon and moved confidently towards the bedroom. He threw the door open and blindly lunged towards the bed where he thought he saw someone.

He was just about to raise the broomstick to beat the life out of the thieves when for the first time since he stepped into the bedroom he saw, literally _saw _what was happening. With his broomstick raised in the air and his mouth forming a small "O" he looked at the occupants of his bed.

From his position under a naked, tanned and hairy man, with his hands tied securely to the bedpost an equally naked Nara Shikamaru looked sheepishly at Naruto. He let out a huge yawn and said, "Hi Naruto. I'd really love to explain all this but talking is so troublesome…" he trailed off lazily and Naruto collapsed on the bed in shock.

* * *

"Is it really true that you _fainted_ when you saw Nara naked under Sarutobi?" Kiba asked breaking into huge spasms of laughter. He quieted down at once when he heard Naruto growl at the other end of the line.

"Yes, Kiba your information is one-hundred percent correct accurate if that makes you feel any better," Naruto drawled sarcastically. "And trust me you'd have done the same if it was you who witnessed Shika naked and tied to the bedpost with Asuma leaning over his coc-" Kiba's holler interrupted him and then Kiba began ranting something that sounded suspiciously like 'too much information' making Naruto smile for the first time since the morning.

Naruto grinned widely as he listened to the vet babbling about having indolent friends. "Hey Kiba," suddenly Naruto interrupted him, "did you have fun at the party yesterday?" the blond man grinned wolfishly as he remembered the pretty brunette with his friend.

At once Kiba's mood shifted all anger gone from his voice as he launched into a heavily detailed recollection of the party with the girl whose name was Miyuki.

Naruto listened with only half an ear his own mind drifting to the events of last night. He ran a hand across his face before tugging lightly at his hair in frustration. He'd never intended to get so deeply well physically involved. What would _he _think of Naruto now? Surely amends could be made before Sasuke got the wrong idea.

He would have to come up with some smart strategy, some explanation of sorts and for that he'd have to meet _him._ Involuntarily, his shoulders tensed and he bit his lip in hesitation. It would be difficult but he'd have to do what _he _would tell him.

A sudden, "Earth to Naruto" jarred him out of his musing. He muttered a quick apology and hung up before Kiba could start reprimanding him or worse teasing him about Sasuke. The reprimanding he could still cope with but the teasing would ultimately lead to a conflict between his heart and his brain. And honestly he'd had far too much on his hands to delve into those disputes.

He began pacing agitatedly and briefly consulted his watch. He had precisely ten minutes to get ready for work and two hours for the meeting that was to be held with the members of Sarutobi Enterprises with none other than Sasuke.

He squared his shoulders and decided to put all feelings at bay and confront the shadows. Naruto had never been one to succumb to cowardice his entire life and just because he slept with Sasuke, he wasn't going to become one now.

He sighed before turning in the direction of his bathroom for a shower, his mind drifting to the meeting. Though Naruto knew that Sarutobi Asuma was practically sleeping with one of Uchiha Corporation's Board member and given his past connection with the Sarutobis, getting this deal would be nothing but gravy for them; he was still a bit nervous about it.

Inwardly, he did not know whether the cause of the jittering nerves was a new business venture or looking his business partner in the eye.

* * *

At precisely eleven o' clock Sasuke walked into the conference room of the Uchiha Corporations where his business partner and he were going to meet the clients from Sarutobi Enterprises, namely Sarutobi Asuma and his young nephew Sarutobi Konohamaru who recently joined the company.

From what Sasuke had gathered when he'd done a complete study of the company, he knew that Sarutobi Enterprises was a well-reputed company that was in the construction business for generations. The company was privately owned and run by Asuma's father Sarutobi Hizuren.

Apart from that Hizuren and Naruto were familiar with each other since the latter's childhood days. According to the info Juugo had provided Sasuke in the morning, the oldest living Sarutobi was once neighbors with the Namikaze's. Hizuren loved Naruto's father Minato like his own son. Apparently the two families were very close and Naruto was treated like Hizuren's own grandson; also Hizuren's grandson Konohamaru looked upon Naruto as an elder brother.

With all this information alone it was evident that the deal was theirs alone. Hell, it had Uchiha Corporations stamped upon it in gold! With a tiny smirk on his lips and his brain devoid of his agonizing personal life, Sasuke took his seat in the conference room.

_If Naruto cannot be won over by the Uchiha charm, I will do whatever it takes to sweep him off his feet. And when this is over he's going to be begging me to take him home, _Sasuke silently vowed to himself his jaw set with determination.

He looked around the conference room and realized it was empty.

_Why the hell isn't everyone here yet? _Sasuke frowned in anger.

To say that Asuma was nervous would be the understatement of the century. The man had a business experience of twenty years with seventy nine successfully completed and securely closed corporate deals in his arsenal and a gold medal in Shogi to boot. Yet he was sweating nervously in his fancy designer business suit as he entered the conference room ten minutes late.

The scene from the morning kept playing in the bearded man's head like an annoying video causing him to blush. He'd known Shikamaru since the past twenty-two years. Shikamaru had been a lazy though a brilliant student in school and despite all his fancy IQ, his laziness had become something of a major issue to his marks leaving him almost on the brink of an expulsion.

Out of complete helplessness, Shikamaru's father had approached Asuma who was then giving remedial tuitions as a part-time job to tutor Shikamaru. Their friendship had developed slowly and gradually till four years ago both the men had realized that their friendship had somehow changed and become more meaningful. The physical touches had subtly increased and the need to be with each other was more.

It was Asuma who'd come out and confessed to which the lazy genius had replied that despite relationships being too troublesome, he was willing to give it a shot. They'd planned to keep it a secret from everyone. Initially, the reason for the secrecy was to judge how serious their feelings were and how long the relationship would last. Later they decided that it was probably too late to tell the others.

The expression on Naruto's face mirroring, comical shock, and disbelief was almost priceless and had the conditions not been so weird in their nature, he would have probably laughed at Naruto. The icing on the cake was the moment when the man had passed out and against his will he felt his lips twitch in amusement.

* * *

"_Naruto," Shikamaru said once Naruto came around. "As troublesome as explaining all of this is, I think you deserve to know the truth. Asuma and I have been going around since the past four years." The lazy man yawned loudly as if all of this was the most boring fact in the world._

_Naruto stood up and studied Shikamaru and Asuma like he was trying to figure out what was his best friend was talking about. Finally, in a voice gone hoarse with controlling the rage he spoke, "I could make that out from your activities but Shikamaru why my bedroom of all the places in the world?"_

_Asuma at least had the grace to blush at that. As for Shikamaru, he let out another huge yawn and scratched his head distractedly. Silence prevailed like an irritating bug hovering over all the confusion and uncertainty._

_Shikamaru spoke and this time his tone had a tad of guilt to it. He caught Asuma's eye and they both blushed before looking away awkwardly. "Erm, you see generally Asuma and I do not tend to get frisky because I personally think it's troublesome. As for Asuma-" Shikamaru shrugged, "But well…yesterday-" he trailed off hoping Naruto would catch the thread and know what the brown-haired lazy man was talking about._

_When Naruto stayed mute, Asuma decided to intervene. He cut the chase and came directly to the point. "Shikamaru thought it would be fun to try it in someone else's apartment and since he had your keys, well, you can put the two and two together."_

_Asuma trailed off awkwardly when Naruto looked ready to throw something at them. Finally when the cloud of rage subsided a little he took a deep breath and whispered, "Get out both of you and don't" Naruto gulped in another bout of air and screamed, "Don't come back till I tell you to. Fuck Shikamaru! I will never-you heard me- never be able to look you in the eye again."_

_Shikamaru tried to be reasonable. "Aw come on Naruto, you and I have known each other since like what? Kindergarten? Cut the crap man and be a sport! Please?" he raised his eyebrows at Asuma._

_Asuma gulped before speaking, "Hey__,__ Naruto wasn't I your favorite uncle back then when you were a baby?"_

_At that Naruto's head came up. "Had I known that one day I'd get to see you do my best friend on my fucking bed, I'd have reconsidered my love for you."_

"_Look whatever the troublesome point, Asuma and I had sex on your bed. Let's be mature about this. Forgive me Naruto and just don't stay mad at me anymore." Shikamaru spoke like he was explaining something to a three-year-old who was potentially slow._

"_Shikamaru I am one second from gouging my eyes out. Trust me__.__ I'll call you when I'm okay. Now please take your leave." He chased the couple out of his apartment and slammed the door shut._

"_Well…that was rude." Asuma muttered once the door slammed shut. Shikamaru just scratched his head and yawned._

"_Oh__,__ he'll come around don't worry. He always does even if he is troublesome at first." With that he walked off leaving Asuma staring after the lazy man and the closed door totally baffled._

_After all in less than three hours' time he had a meeting with the blond man!_

* * *

Naruto walked into the conference hall with a pounding headache. Last night and this morning put together were finally taking their toll on him. To add to the equation the slight limp while walking brought forward the events of the previous night's wild ecstasy and that wasn't quite what he needed at the moment.

However, postponing this meeting would only lead to problems later and Naruto was in no mood to duel against that right now. He checked his watch and realized that both the Sarutobi's and Sasuke would be waiting for him. He gradually increased his pace all while mentally berating himself for his lack of concentration.

Just as he'd predicted, Sasuke sat at the head of the conference table with Asuma and Konohamaru to his left which left Naruto no choice but to take the seat next to his business partner.

Slipping on his usual mask of aloofness and surety that completely betrayed his inner feelings; he sat beside Sasuke and grinned goofily.

"Good morning gentlemen. Please excuse my lack of punctuality as the after-effects of a late night which was rather wild," he smiled cheekily as both Asuma and Konohamaru nearly blanched, but his eyes were locked on Sasuke's as if assessing the other man.

For his part he knew the apology was rather unnecessary and lame but he'd chosen these words for Sasuke. It was the only plausible reason he could surmise at the moment which was also partly true.

Then why the hell did he feel like a kicked dog when something in Sasuke's eyes shifted and the stoic mask of arrogance covered the handsome face again?

Sasuke was expecting Naruto to say the words the man had just spoken. Last night had been a wild affair between them and come to think of it, the sex happened only because of the alcohol.

_I mean Naruto initiated it only because he was drunk and he knew that we both needed to get laid, _Sasuke reasoned with himself.

But still the words hurt when they were voiced by that loud-mouth of Naruto's. Sasuke knew that the apology was intended for him because his business partner knew that Sasuke would demand an explanation.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke was more than serious about this man he'd slept with. And now he was going to sweep Naruto off his feet!

With the plan he'd formulated in his head Sasuke stood up and turned towards the Sarutobi's waiting for a sign from then new clients to start the business proceedings.

"We all know that we're here to discuss the business details of our next venture with Sarutobi Enterprises." He gestured towards Asuma who nodded and then towards Konohamaru. Konohamaru in his opinion was rather mousy and timid looking with an annoying voice that could rival Naruto's and a dull expression on his face like he wished he was elsewhere; nodded as well.

Sasuke then slowly and gradually built up his momentum and confidence with each card he had up his sleeve. The passion with which he spoke about the progress of Uchiha Corporations and the many reasons for which Sarutobi must invest in their company were spoken with complete conviction.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Asuma take random notes in his notepad and the dull expression on Konohamaru's face turn into one of interest. He did not dare look at Naruto for the fear of nerves but he could tell that Naruto was hooked.

Sasuke used words and facts like pawns in a game of chess, placing every one of his pawns strategically so that none stood against him at the end. He used every bit of professional information Juugo gave him to the optimum that often had Asuma gaping at him in shock.

At the end of his speech, he finally dared shoot a peek at Naruto and nearly cried at the look of pride and awe in those blue eyes. Sasuke was very proud that his little gamble paid off well.

As for Asuma and Konohamaru, even if Uchiha Corporations had already bagged the deal owing to past connections; they now had various reasons to believe that Uchiha Corporations would deliver them their best.

He smirked and shook hands with Asuma who thanked him and somehow studiously avoided Naruto while the latter did likewise much to Sasuke's puzzlement. Konohamaru had a few questions that Sasuke had no qualms about answering.

He nearly jumped when he felt Naruto lean in and place his hand on his shoulder before answering one of Konohamaru's questions himself.

When the Sarutobi's left, Sasuke bent to gather up his papers clearly intending to leave once the task was done.

"That was brilliant!" Naruto gushed walking up to Sasuke and clapping him on the back. "Can't believe we have such an awesome orator in our office Sasuke!" he clapped a hand over his face and grinned. "Fuck I should have _known _you'd whip something as marvelous as that out of your ass just like that!"

Sasuke internally beamed with pleasure as Naruto heaped praises on him. He reveled in the warm feeling in his chest like a kid hungry for praise. For the first time he smiled at Naruto truly and wholeheartedly.

Then suddenly all praises stopped and Naruto leaned forward to tip Sasuke's chin up till they were both staring at each other in the eye. "So tell me Sasuke," Naruto whispered that lit a fire in Sasuke's belly, "Are we ready to take on the shark of the sea?"

"Wha-What shark, Naruto?" Sasuke tried to clear the fog of lust from his brain.

Naruto's eyes steeled before he broke all physical contact. "I'm talking about Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara?" What about him?" Sasuke asked now completely confused with the thread of the conversation.

Naruto began pacing slowly lighting a cigarette simultaneously. "Yes Sasuke, I'm talking about the mogul in our corporate world that is feared for his brutality and politics in our world.

Impatiently, Sasuke nodded. "Oh, I know who Gaara is alright. What I need to know is his reference in our conversation," he asked scowling at his partner.

Naruto peered down his watch. "It's about time for lunch. Care to accompany me for getting a bite to eat?" a blond eyebrow rose up in inquiry and Sasuke nodded, his mind still on the mystery of Sabaku Gaara.

They drove to a nearby diner called _Mokuton _and Naruto immediately ordered ramen for the two of them before Sasuke could protest. "Naruto just so you know," Sasuke tried to point out, "I don't eat ramen."

Naruto, however, held up a hand. "Don't speak till you've tried this one," was all the blond man spoke.

Within five minutes their order arrived. Naruto, who apparently looked starved, muttered a quick 'Itadakimasu' and dug in his bowl of ramen.

"Ah! Heaven!" he exclaimed after having slurped away almost half his bowl while Sasuke hadn't even touched his.

Idly, Sasuke toyed with his chopsticks before taking a tentative bite and almost choking at the wholesome goodness of the flavor. "Awe-Awesome" he stammered after swallowing the mouthful of noodles.

"Isn't it?" Naruto questioned his eyes twinkling, taking another humungous bite of his ramen. They ate in companionable silence for some time.

It was Sasuke who was unable to keep his curiosity at bay and broke the silence. "Naruto this Gaara character, what is it about him that can be beneficial to us?" there was a tinge of hesitancy in his tone like he felt he was treading on thin ice.

Naruto finished his ramen and quietly put down his chopsticks. He demurely wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. "There is a tender that Gaara gives out every year to be filled by all the major companies in Japan. Nothing big but if the tender is yours the money you make is big." Naruto lit a cigarette.

"Getting the tender is tricky. Your quotations are what get you in. If your quotations are less than all the rivals' the tender is yours. But of course that's all paperwork talk. The reality of the situation is," Naruto said taking a puff of his cigarette, "the tender belongs to the person Gaara favors. So the catch is," he tapped the cigarette with his finger in the ashtray allowing the ash to fall and took a deep drag.

"Getting on Sabaku's good side," Sasuke finished for him. He leaned forward and carefully threaded his fingers through his hair. "That's the real challenge right?"

Naruto smirked. "You aren't half as shabby as I thought you to be. So how do you think we fill in our quotations?" he asked putting out his cigarette in the ashtray.

Sasuke's smirk was almost winsome. "That's pretty simple. We must learn all the company's quotes or _better than that_ we must find out how much the company at the top is bidding." He plucked out the new cigarette that Naruto lit from the tan fingers and took a deep puff.

This time Naruto laughed. "No shit Sherlock, but inasmuch as I hate to burst your happy bubble, learning the quotes of Hyuuga Corporations isn't exactly going to be cake-walk." The blond man snatched his cigarette back with a frown and placed it between his lips.

A moment later he smirked. "But I doubt this will be worth any trouble, at least not till the quotations come walking to us on two legs," a meaningful glint lit up the blue eyes. "Care to make a wager Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowned, "What kind of wager?" he asked perplexed.

Naruto leaned back on his seat and regarded Sasuke with a thoughtful expression. "What if Sabaku Gaara walks in our office and hands us Hyuuga's numbers?" Naruto challenged with a triumphant expression on his face.

Now Sasuke was all ears. He sat up straighter. "How can that happen?" he asked amazed by the intelligence of his business partner.

Naruto let out another cloud of smoke and scratched his eyebrow with his thumbnail distractedly. "You doubt my awesomeness Uchiha. Hell yes, I will make that happen! After all," his mouth tightened briefly, "he and I have a score to settle."

With that, he dismissed the topic and signaled for the bill.

* * *

Iruka waited with what seemed like the patience of a kindergarten teacher and bated breath for his "date" to arrive.

Kakashi, a man who was a complete mystery himself. Iruka wondered what was behind that mask he wore, even though he had to admit Kakashi looked devilishly handsome with the mask. The lone eye that peeked out from the mask was always so expressive; crinkling when Kakashi smiled behind his mask or turned down when Kakashi was sad or upset.

He was so lost in his mental tour of Kakashi's torso that he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi standing beside him with a sheepish expression.

He checked his watch and tic appeared next to his left eye. Kakashi was twenty-five minutes late. "Kakashi-san, do you own a watch?" he asked sternly.

Kakashi lifted his hands in defense. "Maa Iruka-kun you see on the way here an old lady lost her cat so I was helping her find it." The lone eye crinkled at the corner.

Immediately the anger drained from Iruka's being and he smiled at Kakashi. "That's very nice of you Kakashi-san." Iruka answered politely.

Iruka had to admit Kakashi looked extremely handsome. His face was devoid of his mask and Kakashi looked too handsome to be true. The planes and angles of his face were just right and the face was devoid of any scar, pale and handsome just like the rest of Kakashi. He wore a white button-down shirt with a pair of black trousers and a matching jacket. His shoes were polished to a mirror shine giving him a somewhat formal look.

In comparison to Kakashi, Iruka felt underdressed. He wore a black button-down shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. He'd thrown a cream colored sports jacket over the shirt for a serious look and sneakers underneath.

He had thrown a half an hour tantrum in his apartment pulling out all his clothes and agonizing over what to wear. A dressing session and a peek in the mirror later his mood had lifted and he decided that he looked passable.

"I feel underdressed," Iruka suddenly blurted causing Kakashi to look up from his activity of perusing the menu.

Kakashi regarded the brunet across from him and said, "Huh? You look good enough for me Iruka-kun," causing Iruka to blush again.

_I can't believe I just said that out loud! What the hell is wrong with me? It's not this is the first time I'm looking at Kakashi-san, _Iruka questioned himself internally, clearly mortified at the faux pas he'd made.

It registered a moment later that Kakashi was saying something. "Erm you were saying…?" Iruka prompted blushing at his lack of attention.

_Quit behaving like a thirteen-year-old out on his first date and pay attention to Kakashi-san. Can't believe you chose this moment to initiate a mental war! _Iruka mentally chided himself and turned his attention towards Kakashi.

"What would you like to eat?" Kakashi politely reiterated a concerned look clouding his eyes as he pushed the menu towards Iruka.

"Cha-han sounds good," Iruka said smiling as he studied the menu enthusiastically.

Kakashi signaled for the waiter, wondering why the services of all the restaurants across the globe have to suck. Finally, a frail looking seventeen-year-old came up to their table to take their order.

"Hi! My name is Daisuke and what can I get you?" he asked eyeing Iruka with interest much to Kakashi's mounting anger.

They gave their order, Kakashi rather _growled _his and the boy was gone. He came back again a moment later and placed some cold sake on their table smiling shyly at Iruka who politely smiled back at him.

"Kakashi-san, if I may ask, what book were you reading this morning when we met?" Iruka questioned curiously taking a sip of his sake.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at that. "I was reviewing a copy of _Icha-Icha's_ latest edition that Ero-senin gave me at the party yesterday," he answered without so much as missing a beat.

Iruka scrunched up his nose cutely drawing a smile from his date. "Icha-Icha, ah, I see! So you managed to finish it yet?" he took another sip of his drink and licked his lips unconsciously.

Kakashi's gaze followed the pink tip of Iruka's tongue as it made a quick foray of the lips before sliding back in its dark cavern. His gaze snapped back to the brown eyes when his date cleared his throat pointedly. "Yes, I finished reading it," Kakashi answered smoothly.

They sat there quietly having famished their quota of polite conversation when suddenly; surprisingly it was Iruka again who spoke. "Kakashi-san, why do you wear that mask?" the scarred man scratched the side of his face and grinned sheepishly albeit the look in his eyes was that of curiosity.

As for his part Kakashi just gaped at him like Iruka was insane or something, but the look was lost on the tan man. Instead, Iruka leaned forward and an almost secretive look came into his eyes. "Ne Kakashi-san, do you halitosis or some oral disease?"

Finally Kakashi managed to regain his senses. "What makes you think that Iruka-kun?" he managed to stutter.

"Kakashi-san since your face is perfect I doubt you wish to hide its masculinity." Iruka answered flippantly making Kakashi see his line of reason.

To that Kakashi had no answer. True he did not have halitosis or anything similar but the mask had always been a part of his persona and he had worn it for as long as he could remember. The 'why' aspect never came to him and now reflecting back on it, he honestly could not understand why.

"I dunno Iruka-kun. I've never really reflected on that. As a matter of fact, I-" he broke off when the frail looking Daisuke came back with their order once again all eyes and smiles for the tan man.

A tic appeared near Kakashi's visible eye as he glared at the waiter while the seventeen-year-old placed the bowl of fried rice in front of Iruka like it was the most fragile thing in the world while the boy's gaze was glued to Iruka's profile like he was transfixed with it.

_Oh! What the hell? This boy is staring at my date like he wishes he could take Iruka away, __**my **__Iruka away. _Kakashi grit his teeth in anger.

"Daisuke," he spoke in a cold smooth tone that gave nothing away of his inner turmoil but caused the waiter to look up from the task of memorizing Iruka; "could you please serve us before the rice turns cold?" a white eyebrow rose with the words.

At once the boy blushed. "So-sorry sir." He bowed once and quickly began serving the dinner without looking at Iruka now, much to Kakashi's satisfaction.

They both laid out their napkins and picked up the chopsticks quietly, muttering 'Itadakimasu' under their breath. They ate with little talk and more sounds 'oohing' and 'aahing' between bites; which according to Iruka conveyed the appreciation for the food.

Kakashi just stayed mute at that theory unable to sum up a repartee.

Once they were done, Kakashi wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What do you think happens now?" he asked folding his hands neatly on the table, his eyes shining with a purpose.

Iruka took a swallow of his drink all the while contemplating the question. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." He finally answered politely smiling at the waiter who'd materialized next to their table. He was smiling shyly at Iruka.

_That did it. _The perverted publisher glared at the waiter and growled in his throat. Instantly the boy looked away and hastily finished his work before bowing again at Kakashi and moving off hurriedly when both the men declined dessert; Kakashi angrily and Iuka with puzzlement set between his brows.

"Iruka you very well know what I'm talking about." Kakashi spoke. "This isn't a high school date and my mind is not on whether I will be able to kiss you goodnight."

He halted when Iruka burst out laughing but continued when Iruka prompted him to continue.

"My intentions are not honorable and I know that before this night ends, I will take you home and make love to you so thoroughly that I hope it might help erase any other man's touch." Kakashi spoke with so much of conviction and yet an air of nonchalance that Iruka's breath hitched in his throat while heat pooled in his groin.

In a voice hoarse with the feelings coursing through him, the dark-haired man whispered, "Let's go then."

To that Kakashi complied like he'd never complied with any demand in his life. Taking the shorter man's arm he literally dragged Iruka towards his car. "We'll take mine, it's faster" and Iruka nodded looking heavily amused.

Kakashi's whole body was on fire with the anticipation and they hadn't even kissed yet!

The drive to the publisher's apartment was made in little time and once the door was opened, undressing between kisses, bites and licks took no time at all.

Soon Kakashi had Iruka exactly where he wanted him; moaning beneath him. Iruka panted as the expensive cuffs of his shirt were carelessly ripped and thrown on the nightstand while Kakashi bit his neck. He moaned throatily and blindly fumbled for the buttons on Kakashi's shirt as the white-haired man undid his pants and teased his throbbing erection.

"Ka-Kashi, I want you now, god please, now!" Iruka spoke in between breaths as Kakashi bit his nipple.

And then just as soon as it had begun it ended. Panting, Kakashi forcefully drew away from Iruka's heat and looked at the dark-haired man as if he'd just had one of the greatest epiphanies of the world.

Kakashi's heart thudded madly in his chest as he looked down at Iruka, not understanding the jealousy or the warmth he was feeling in his chest; the state of his mind too befuddled to get the point.

True he was all jealous and possessive over Iruka because of a naïve waiter who'd tried to flirt with him throughout the evening. But why was the need to possess Iruka so strong? It wasn't like it had been a long time since he'd last had sex. Besides those feelings why the hell did he want Iruka to smile at him alone or why did he feel the need to see the man on his bed every night and every morning?

_Could it be that I've found someone to fill in __**his **__spot? _Kakashi thought wildly.

Under him, Iruka moaned impatiently frowning as he studied Kakashi. His hands went to Kakashi's waistband to undo his pants but Kakashi gripped them tightly with one hand and said in a panicked tone, "I can't do this Iruka. Fuck! I don't know anything about you and the worst part is I _want _to." He ran a hand across his face; guilt at Iruka's let down expression eating at him.

With those words he stood from the bed and marched towards the living room leaving a gaping Iruka still staring at the door of the bedroom too stunned to speak.

_Again with the upper hand tactics…_Iruka grit his teeth.

* * *

Throughout the drive back home Sasuke's mind was filled with the conversation he and Naruto had shared over lunch.

_He and I have a score to settle, _Naruto's words rang in his ears. He ran a hand through his hair making them stand up all the more haphazardly. He sighed and tried to figure out the connection between his business partner and Gaara.

_Could there have been some dispute between Gaara and Naruto in the past? Did Gaara hurt Naruto?_ His hands tightened on the steering wheel as the last thought hit him.

He was so lost in his musings that he missed the turn leading to the Uchiha district. Cursing inwardly, he brought the car to reverse and lit the indicator. When his mansion came into view, his frown deepened to a scowl when he realized that his thoughts were going nowhere except swirling in tight little circles.

He brought the car to a halt and stepped out. Robotically, he unlocked the door to the house when a noise behind him interrupted his thoughts. A white Honda Accord parked itself next to his own car, a very _familiar_ car if Sasuke was correct about the owner.

"Hi Sasuke babe," a white-haired man stepped out and moved towards Sasuke, "long time no see?"

Sasuke smirked. It seemed like tonight he'd finally have someone to help him forget Naruto and his mysteries.

* * *

After deciding that he'd put Shikamaru through enough hell for sometime Naruto picked up the phone to call his best friend and make up. Though it hurt a little to know that Shikamaru hadn't told him about Asuma before, he assumed it must be because maybe Shikamaru never felt the need to tell it.

_If it were a serious matter, Shika would have told me._

He nodded at his reasoning and speed dialed his best friend's number. Somewhere between the eighth and the ninth ring Shikamaru picked up. "Whose troublesome home caught fire?" Shikamaru questioned in a bored nasal tone.

"Oh for once in your life check your caller ID Shika!" Naruto chuckled at his best friend's lazy attitude.

"Oh Naruto, troublesome as it is but do you forgive me?" Shikamaru asked without wasting a breath.

Naruto grinned and said yes and then he heard the distinct sound of a lighter at the other end. "Still at work Shika?" Naruto asked puzzled. As a general rule his best friend only smoked at work and Shikamaru _never _worked late.

"Troublesome as it may sound but I have a lot of pending work and my Dad is forcing me to finish it or else he'll fire me." Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Talk to you later Naruto and even if the topic is the troublesome Uchiha, I want to know why you're acting like a kicked dog." Shikamaru grunted a goodnight after that and hung up.

Naruto bit his lip and walked to the mirror in his bedroom.

_What the hell is happening to me? Why did Sasuke's shuttered expression at my apology hurt so much? _He asked himself frowning at the mirror.

Deciding to talk it out with Sasuke he threw on a coat, picked his wallet and keys from the coffee-table and walked out of the apartment.

_I must tell Sasuke the truth about my relationship with Neji before Sasuke goes on agonizing over me, _Naruto thought drily before sliding into his Porsche and starting the car.

Sasuke grunted as Suigetsu pushed him against the wall; bringing his hands up to push the other man off him.

_I can't do this _Sasuke thought frantically as Suigetsu attacked his pale neck, sucking at the exact spot that he knew would turn him to mush.

Oh, he knew Sasuke's buttons alright. After all he'd been playing Sasuke's fuck buddy for some time now. He was a model by profession and taught by the experts in the business. One night of tumbling between the sheets with the stoic Uchiha and Suigetsu knew he'd met his match.

The brooding and arrogant man was sex on legs. Never in his life had he met someone as responsive as Sasuke who growled low in his throat under him. Sasuke's responses to stimulations only triggered and fostered Suigetu's responses and the two moved together and against perfectly.

Sasuke made another weak attempt to push Suigetsu away. Initially he'd invited him to his house thinking that it would help him get his mind off Naruto.

However, a kiss later he'd known he was wrong. Suigetsu was wrong, his hair was wrong, his eyes were wrong, his voice lacked the loud and obnoxious quality of Naruto's and moreover, his smell and taste were all wrong.

Finally mustering up all his strength, Sasuke shoved the man off him. "Don't Suigetsu, I-I'm not in the mood."

Suigetsu looked confused. "What's wrong babe? I just got back from London after what six months and you're not in the mood? Is everything alright Sasuke babe?"

Sasuke wanted to slap Suigetsu for calling him 'babe'. He frowned. "Is it so much to ask for if I ask you to leave me alone because I'm not in the mood?" Sasuke ground out.

Suigetsu looked hurt and his eyebrows furrowed. "You've found someone else haven't you?" he asked his voice rising with his temper. "What's the motherfucker's name? Is he better than me?" Suigetsu demanded; hysteria creeping into his tone as he stared at Sasuke for any visible signs.

His jaw nearly dropped when Sasuke glared at him and in a chilled tone said, "My life is not one that you should worry about Suigetsu, so quit asking me questions and get the fuck out of here."

Suigetsu appeared not to have heard him. "What is his name? I want to know the name of the person who has replaced me in your life." He hollered, grabbing Sasuke by the front of his shirt.

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked at the 'replaced' but he remained silent trying to pry himself free of the white-haired man. Finally Suigetsu let him go.

"I love you Sasuke. Fuck I'd been meaning to ask you before I left for London but never got round to it." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. "Marry me, Sasuke!" Sasuke stood there with an eyebrow in the air and the scowl on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and just then-

"You don't ask a man who is already taken sir." A loud and obnoxious voice drawled from the doorway making every bone in Sasuke's body freeze in shock. The intruder casually walked up to Sasuke and stood in front of him, close enough but not touching the pale man.

Behind them Suigetsu stood up from his position and analyzed Naruto carefully. "You're Hyuuga's bitch aren't you?" the white-haired man smirked, revealing sharp canines.

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen before him but the whiskered face betrayed nothing. "_Was_ would be a better form of tense to be used here. Moreover, the break-up happened over eight months ago so I assume that you were either not here or you've stopped keeping tabs on us." Naruto volleyed back at Suigetsu rendering the white-haired man completely speechless.

Sasuke watched as his business partner lit up a cigarette before continuing, "However, as clichéd as it may sound; then I met Sasuke and my life changed." A slow genuine smile lit up the tanned features and he exhaled out smoke from his nostrils. "So, if you will excuse us Hozuki-san, Sasuke and I have some business to discuss and we'd like to do that _alone_."

Suigetsu looked from Sasuke to Naruto and then back at Sasuke again. "Sasuke," he whispered feebly as if asking Sasuke for some support. "I love you Sasuke babe please don't do this to us."

"Suigetsu, if you call me babe again, I swear to God I will personally throw you out by your ear." Sasuke warned when Naruto looked like he was ready to choke on the cigarette smoke and laughter at Suigetsu's use of endearment.

Sasuke couldn't completely bring himself to believe that Naruto was here! Behind Naruto, Suigetsu was saying something but it was lost to Sasuke's ears since his entire attention was glued to the man standing in front of him leisurely smoking his cigarette.

Finally there was silence and Sasuke thought he heard a door click shut somewhere. He finally managed to find his voice. "So why are you here?" he asked, trying to keep keeping his tone as light and as nonchalant as possible but the slight tremor betrayed him.

_Damn Naruto for turning my emotions to mush, _he thought still completely shocked at Naruto's unannounced presence in the house. _Unannounced yeah, but not uninvited, _his brain deliciously whispered as the possibilities hung heavily in the air.

Naruto ran a hand across his face. In a voice completely defeated and lost, he whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing here. Fuck I know. I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have run away like that."

Sasuke looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned the smooth dark brows frowning once again as he watched Naruto walk up to the ashtray on the coffee table and put out his cigarette.

"That was a very thoughtful touch there, Sasuke," Naruto grinned pointing at the ashtray clearly trying to evade the topic now.

"Hn," Sasuke said moving towards Naruto at an unhurried pace his eyes clearly fixed on the turbulent blues in front of his. "Don't change the topic Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm talking about what I said at the meeting. I know you like me Sasuke and that too not just in friendly context and that was the main reason why you agreed to do what we did last night." He looked up finally and locked eyes with his dark-haired business partner.

"I've run away ever since I lost what I had with Neji and I don't think getting into another relationship is possible for me, at least not now. I'm sorry if I led you into believing something that wasn't there." Sasuke nodded knowing very well that Naruto was saying the truth.

"I'm willing to wait Naruto." The words hung in the air waiting to be heard and understood by Sasuke's business partner.

"Don't make promises Sasuke that you may not be able to keep." With those words he turned towards the door. "You mean a lot to me Sasuke and no matter what the cost is, I won't lose you." And then Naruto was gone.

Sasuke smiled as he moved towards his bedroom. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance despite what Naruto thought. And Sasuke would just do his damnest to prove that to the blond hyperactive genius he'd fallen in love with.

* * *

Naruto drove home with a smile on his lips. His spirits lifted crazily as he reflected on the way he'd cleared the air with Sasuke. He looked at his watch and thought of calling Shikamaru to tell him everything.

He smiled when he remembered his lazy best friend's words before the man had hung up. "_Even if the topic is the troublesome Uchiha…" _ Shikamaru knew Naruto like the back of his hand. The funniest part if the equation was that Shikamaru had already guessed that it was Sasuke who was on Naruto's mind!

He reached for his cell phone in his pocket when he realized he'd left it at home. Oh he knew he could wait to call Shika till he reached home. After all Shika would listen to the entire conversation and tell Naruto he was overreacting, which Naruto thought with a wry smile he probably was.

He turned on his radio to some club music and danced along with the tunes, all the while grinning like an idiot.

When he got home, his cell phone's blinking light caught his attention and he walked over to it with a frown. On closer inspection he had fourteen missed calls and three text messages. He quickly opened the flap and checked his call log the smile and happiness instantly draining from his face.

He quickly moved to his text messages scanning them quickly.

'_You were supposed to call me and tell me what happened. Typing sucks. Call me.' _It was from Shikamaru.

'_Why the hell aren't you taking my call?' _it was from _him _and Naruto's heart dropped to his knees.

With nimble fingers he opened the last text knowing instinctively that this too would contain similar stuff.

'_We need to meet. Get out of Konoha. Make any excuse. Meet me in Nami tomorrow at eight, sharp. You know where. It's time you and I had a talk.'_

Naruto's heart sped up and he quickly dialed the number. The person on the other end picked up at the second ring.

"Took you long enough?" the person questioned in a voice tinged with anger.

"I'm sorry I was out." Naruto replied biting his lip.

"That's not the only thing you need to apologize for." The person on the other end smoothly interjected.

"I'm sorry I screwed up." Naruto whispered fearing the consequences of his little slip up.

"I know. I saw you leaving with him after the party." The man shot back in a somewhat amused tone.

"You were there? How come I didn't see you?" Naruto questioned lighting a cigarette because honestly he needed it at the moment.

"Uzumaki you wouldn't have recognized me if I stood in your face." The monotone spoke up dismissing the topic.

"I-I can't meet you tomorrow. I have a very important business meeting scheduled." Naruto hedged as he took a deep puff from his cigarette.

There was a brief silence for a moment in which Naruto's heart beat erratically in his chest. "Very well then, meet me the day after tomorrow. I will not listen to any excuses and you will be there. If not, I will have your balls neatly chopped in my hand waiting to be fed to my hungry pet."

Naruto's hand briefly tightened on the phone and he hummed his response. He knew avoiding this man was inevitable. This was deep and dark shit and he was elbow deep in it.

The man hung up unceremoniously and Naruto shut his phone with a snap taking a deep puff from his cigarette before putting it out.

It was too long Naruto had avoided _him._ The sooner he'd get over this meeting the better it would be for him before the man did some irreparable damage to him.

After all who was he but a mere pawn in the bigger plot?

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
